Esperanza
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: El Imperio, una extraña organización salió literalmente de la nada y tomo el control del mundo. Algunas aldeas como Iwa, Konoha y Kiri fueron destruidas por El Imperio. Miles de Yokai, Ángeles y Demonios fueron asesinados. Entre las pocas aldeas que siguen en pie esta Uzushio, de los pocos que combaten contra El Imperio; Kushina la Uzukage y sus hijos Naruto y Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **:::::::::::**

Una mañana, de especial calma y paz, acabo por convertirse en un escenario de guerra sin precedentes.

Grandes barcos de metal habían arribado a las costas de las Shinobi Godaikoku y de ellos habían desembarcado hombres vestidos con armaduras de un material más avanzado que el metal. Llevaban armas de índole futurista.

Su líder decía venir en nombre de «El Sacro Imperio de Albión» e iniciaron un exterminio masivo contra las razas Yokai, así como Ángeles y Demonios y cualquiera que socorriera a alguna raza, así que en el camino, varias aldeas desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Konoha no cayó, no cayó sin antes dejar en números rojos a las fuerzas de Albión.

—Supongo que con esto, ya podremos volver a Euphias, vamos a descansar… caballeros —dijo Munakata Takeda, uno de los generales.

Euphias, era el actual nombre de la ahora conquistada Amegakure.

— **¡Katon: Kary** **ū** **Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego Misil Llameante del Fuego del Dragón)** —Exclamaron los Uchiha

— **¡** **Hijutsu: Mushidama** **!** **(** **Jutsu Secreto: Esfera de Insectos** **)** —Exclamaron los Aburame.

Los insectos picaron a los soldados, antes de que estos fueran asesinados por el Jutsu de los Uchiha.

— _Konoha ya no es segura_ —Pensó Fugaku, líder del Clan Uchiha, antes de que una bala de una pistola semiautomática, acabara con su vida. El último de los Soldados, fue devorado por los insectos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Horas despues, llego la ayuda humanitaria de La Resistencia, para socorrer a Konoha.

—No se preocupen, venimos para ayudarles, soy el Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Ashina —dijo el hombre, ayudando a los pocos miembros de los clanes: Senju, Uchiha, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara e Hyuuga — _Maldigo al Imperio de Albión… La Resistencia sigue en pie, tenemos cada vez más hombres, ellos en cambio pierden miles, pero no se rinden todavía… ¿Por qué?_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kami, era la creadora y dadora de vida. Primera usuaria del **Inyōton** y del Jutsu " **Bambutsu Sozo** "; ella observaba con pesar las guerras en Godaikoku. Su esperanza en la humanidad decaía cada vez más.

Kami tenía el cabello rubio, ojos dorados, llevaba un Kimono blanco, que acentuaba su curvilíneo cuerpo, así como su pecho y su trasero.

Hasta que un día una vieja amiga suya, llego con una posible solución.

Kaguya tenía el cabello blanco largo, sus ojos mostraban el Byakugan, llevaba un Kimono blanco y su figura rivalizaba con la de Kami.

— **Hola, Kami-Chan** —dijo una sonriente Kaguya.

— **Hola, Kaguya-Chan** —dijo Kami, desesperanzada— **¿Qué deseas?**

—Socorrerte y socorrer a la humanidad —dijo Kaguya seria.

— **¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?** —Pregunto Kami desconfiada — **¿No planearas volver solo para vengarte de la Humanidad por lo que le han hecho a "tu jardín"?**

— **También** —acepto Kaguya sin temor — **Pero si no detenemos Imperio, no quedara vida alguna, sobre la tierra… se que tu y los otros, tenéis una última esperanza, ¿Cuál es?**

— **Uzumaki Naruto, un descendiente mutuo** —dijo Kami — **Sera el transmigrante de Hamura. Solo Naruto-Kun y el Tenseigan, podrán detener esta masacre.**

—Bien —dijo Kaguya, Kami realizo sellos, Kaguya se transformo en una espera de luz y fue encerrada en una cajita.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio; 17 años despues**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **17 años despues, Kushina y Minato tuvieron una pareja de hijos: Naruto y Naruko.**

 **El futuro del mundo, estaba en las manos de Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **01**

 **:::::**

¿Qué tenían en común Naruto, Naruko, Itachi, Satsuki, Nagato, Konan e Yahiko?

Que todos ellos habían crecido en medio de la guerra. Los lugares más seguros, eran las islas rodeadas (obviamente) por el mar.

Excepto, por un Fūinjutsu de gran parecido al Izanagi, el cual les permitía a los Uzumaki cambiar la realidad, asi, en lugar de que su isla se encontrara rodeada por agua, era ahora rodeada por un agente corrosivo a los barcos del enemigo.

Asi mismo Uzushio, había desarrollado las mismas armas que sus enemigos. Les tomo algunos meses aprender a usarlas.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —dijo una niña de **8** años (su misma edad), la niña le sonreía. Tenía el cabello azul corto, ojos dorados y vestía con una camiseta sin mangas azul y una falda negra.

—Hola, Konan-Chan —saludo Naruto, era... era extraño. Era muy extraño, sobre todo para los mayores, ver como sus hijos a pesar de encontrarse viviendo en un permanente estado de guerra, podían formar amistades con otros niños, tener esperanzas en el futuro y querer luchar.

En eso… en eso se diferenciaban: Los adultos y los niños.

Los adultos veían su mundo, veían como sus enemigos, tenían una mayor tecnología y habían resistido varios años, luchando. Los adultos veían guerra, muerte, desesperanza.

Los niños veían un mundo distinto, pensaban que hablando se podían solucionar las cosas, entrenaban en el arte del Ninjutsu y sus ramas, pero pensaban que hablando todo se podía arreglar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia Kuho; Clase E**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gremory, Rias —dijo Azazel (El profesor)

—Presente —dijo la pelirroja.

—Ayame —llamo Azazel.

—Presente —dijo la castaña dibujando un corazón, en cuyo interior decía "Naruto x Ayame"

—Tojo Kuroka —dijo Azazel.

—Presente —dijo una sonriente pelinegra.

—Namikaze Naruto —llamo Azazel, Naruto solo alzo su mano —Namikaze Naruko.

—Presente —dijo la rubia, nerviosa. Se encontraba más concentrada en acabar su tarea sobre Ocultismo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20 minutos después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Uchiha Satsuki—dijo el maestro.

—Presente —dijo la chica gótica.

—Senju Tsunade —dijo el maestro.

—Presente, Azazel-Sensei —dijo la rubia, limándose las uñas.

—Y finalmente… Uzumaki Nagato —dijo el maestro ya cansado. El pelirrojo, rápidamente bajo su brazo, intentando que nadie viera las laceraciones en sus muñecas.

—Presente —dijo el sadomasoquista pelirrojo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante el descanso, los jóvenes se sorprendieron por la aparición de Amaterasu, quien les sonreía

.

—Naruto-Kun, Naruko-Chan, Satsuki-Chan… el suyo y el de sus compañeros aquí presentes, es el de salvar al mundo, de su completa destrucción —dijo Amaterasu, quien saco la caja que contenía a Kaguya, la Usagi no Megami, transformada en luz, entro en el cuerpo de Naruto —Les acabamos de dar un poder a cada uno de ustedes y desde ahora, cada uno, pertenecerá a una raza distinta.

Naruto obtuvo los poderes de un Nekoshō, además de la apariencia.

Naruko obtuvo los poderes de una Kitsune, además de la apariencia.

Satsuki obtuvo los poderes de una Vampiresa, pero podía andar a plena luz del día… era eso o el sol aun no la dañaba.

Kuroka además de ser una Nekomata de nacimiento, tenía ahora poderes de Ángel Caído.

Rias obtuvo un gran control sobre su poder de Destrucción y la agilidad de una vampiresa.

Nagato obtuvo los poderes de un Grim Reaper… al igual que Konan.

Tsunade obtuvo el poder curativo de los Ángeles.

Yahiko se quedó con el poder de la Lanza Demoniaca.

— ¡¿LLEGA DE ULTIMO Y SE QUEDA CON EL PODER MÁS COOL?! —Protestaron todos, ante el hecho de que Yahiko poseyera ahora, semejante poder como el de la lanza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Habitación de Naruto y Naruko; 9:00pm**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en medio de un páramo, vio una cabaña a lo lejos y al entrar, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Él ya había escuchado las historias sobre Rikudo, además ¿Cómo no reconocer a la Megami no Usagi?

Kaguya miro a Naruto, quien no se movía.

— **Me alegro de verte, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Kaguya, quien le conto varias cosas: Que hacia ella en ese lugar y cuál era la misión de Naruto: Derrocar al Imperio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **02**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia Kuho; Clase de las 13:00… Kenjutsu**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Naruko, se sorprendieron y asustaron: su madre Kushina, estaba ante ambos. Ella sería su instructora.

—Muy bien, el día de hoy, veremos: Kenjutsu —dijo Kushina sonriente, mostrándole espadas de bambú —Existen… varios tipos de Kenjutsu: El estilo **Dun Möch** : Trata sobre un combate en el cual se insulta o se burla del rival, con tal de hacerle perder la concentración —Todos asintieron —Por lo cual, se utiliza los movimientos básicos, que ya les he enseñado —los alumnos, volvieron a asentir — **Jar'Kai:** Trata sobre un combate con dos Katanas, una en cada mano. Una de las hojas se usa para atacar mientras que la otra se utiliza para la defensa, parar golpes o aumentar la capacidad ofensiva; **Sokan:** Los combatientes hacen uso de las extensiones de terreno, para intentar llevar a sus oponentes a zonas más desfavorables durante el curso de las luchas que involucraban las técnicas— Naruto tomo un par de Katanas, Naruko tomo una, Kuroka tomo una espada de doble hoja — **Shien:** Una combinación de bloqueos y estocadas, defensa contra disparos, Shuriken, Kunai y ataques físicos. A la hora de luchar a la defensiva, empleaba métodos, realizando contraataques de forma constante y eficiente —Nagato tenía una Katana, Konan fabrico una de papel — **Vaapad** : Un combate veloz, que busca ya sea... lesionar o destruir al oponente, pero deben de tener mucho cuidado con las emociones fuertes o podrían caer en un estado de odio permanente… bueno chicos, eso es todo ¿Qué practicara cada uno?

—Jar'Kai —dijo Naruto.

—Dun Möch —dijo una sonriente Yahiko.

—Shien —dijo Naruko.

—Sokan —dijo Kuroka aun insegura.

—Jar'Kai —dijo Rias, quien en realidad, deseaba acercarse a Naruto.

—Vaapad —dijo Satsuki, segura de sí misma y de que por dicho medio, podría destruir la Maldición del Odio.

—Sokan —dijeron Nagato y Konan.

—Yo… —Tsunade estaba insegura —Creo que yo practicare Shien.

.

Kushina asintió, mordió su dedo, apoyo su mano contra el suelo y de una bola de humo, producto de un Kuchiyose, aparecieron **5** Jōnin, cada uno especializado en un método de Kenjutsu, el cual enseñarían a los jóvenes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Ya han comenzado su entrenamiento_ —Pensó Kushina, mientras que estaban cenando en familia — _Ya ha pasado un mes y van avanzando, a pasos agigantados en todo… Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu. Los chicos, quizás sean mejores que nosotros y puedan derrotar al imperio._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después, casa abandonada, en medio del bosque**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí, Naruto-Senpai? —pregunto Nagato, quien preferida ir a su casa, quejarse de que el mundo se estaba yendo al carajo y cortarse las venas.

—Quiero presentarles a alguien y deseamos saber sus opiniones, respecto a algo que pensamos —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Y a quien deseas presentarnos, Niisan? —pregunto Naruko, ya que cualquier amigo de su Niisan, era por consecuencia amigo de ella, el hecho de que Naruto tuviera algo asi como un: "Amigo Secreto" le picaba la curiosidad.

Todos vieron a Naruto sacar un cuchillo de hoja ondulante, la hoja del cuchillo se rodeó de fuego azul y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Naruto se clavó el cuchillo en el pecho.

Naruko, Kuroka, Konan, Satsuki, Tsunade y Rias ahogaron un grito; mientras que Nagato y Yahiko intentaban llegar a Naruto, para auxiliarlo.

Naruto se rodeó de flamas blancas, las llamas abandonaron su cuerpo, Naruto seguía vivo y sin ninguna herida, las llamas se reunieron a su lado y al extinguirse, allí estaba Kaguya, sonriente.

Naruto prosiguió a contarles, que los Kamis le habían otorgado, la ayuda de Kaguya y que fue gracias a sus consejos, que él se había convertido en el novato del año.

—Chicos, el Imperio —Inicio Kaguya, volviéndose hacia un mapa del continente, que los chicos tenían —Tiene bases, retenes y puntos de control; en los siguientes lugares —Kaguya los marco.

— ¡Vaya! —dijeron Kuroka y Rias, acercándose para ver el mapa más de cerca.

—El… Es posible derrocar al Imperio, sus hombres pueden tener tecnología avanzada, pero esa tecnología ya lo tiene Konoha —dijo Kuroka.

—No solo eso, Kuroka-San —dijo Rias —Calculo que en cada base, deben de tener al menos un centenar de soldados. Puede que en las otras aldeas de La Resistencia, aun puedan darle guerra al Imperio, gracias a los Kunai y Shuriken. Pero pocas aldeas como Uzushio, han podido replicar las armas de fuego, usadas por el imperio.

—Su mayor fortaleza, se ubica en Yen, la antigua Taki —dijo Kuroka.

—Pero las armas del Imperio, se producen en masa en Ame y allí mismo, tiene algo llamado "La Bastilla" donde las almacenan —dijo Naruto, todos tenían la misma idea: Hacerse más fuertes, adquirir conocimiento y luego, destruir "La Bastilla" y derrocar al Imperio.

 **:::::::::**

 **Sukai**

 **:::::::::**

— ¿Ocurre algo, Michael-Sama? —pregunto Rafael y Michael asintió.

— **Todo esta bien, no te preocupes... acabo de ver a un joven Nekosho muy valiente, Rafael... pensaba... en darle un obsequio** —dijo Michael jugando con un naipe, pasándolo entre sus dedos — ** _El Guerrero de Fuego Azul, ha nacido... por fin._**


	4. La Bastilla: Primera Sangre

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Nota: Recuerden que muchas personas fueron salvadas de Konoha, por el Uzukage.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Bastilla: Primera Sangre**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Nosotros?! —grito Sakura, ante la expectativa de sus compañeros: Atacar la Bastilla — ¡Pero somos muy jóvenes…!

—Tenemos el entrenamiento Sakura, eso nunca lo olvides —dijo Tsunade —Ambas somos Iryō-Nin, además de que tú tienes una gran cantidad de Genjutsu de Anko-San y eso nos será útil, al atacar la Bastilla.

—Además, será una misión de reconocimiento —dijo Naruto —Es imposible que nosotros entremos en La Bastilla y la destruyamos.

—Solo sería ver cuantos guardias hay y si son pocos, nos haremos cargo de ellos —dijo Kuroka, Sakura estaba asustada, pero aun asi, asintió.

—Muy bien —dijo una sonriente Satsuki, realizando sellos de manos — **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —La Uchiha coloco su mano en el suelo, apareció una cortina de humo y al disiparse había ante ella **7** Halcones de gran tamaño.

Naruto y Naruko compartieron uno; Satsuki compartió con Tsunade; Konan con Nagato; Rias fue en compañía de Kuroka y Sakura.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20 minutos después; La Bastilla**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—45 enemigos —Conto Satsuki haciendo uso de su Sharingan.

— ¿Cuál es el plan Naruto-Kun? —preguntaron todas las chicas, mirando al rubio.

—Había pensado en un comienzo, que Nagato usara su Shinra Tensei —dijo Naruto —Pero luego, me fije en que los guardias parecen estar custodiando algo… la Bastilla, tiene que ser algo más que un simple lugar para guardar armas.

— ¿¡Vamos a entrar!? —Pregunto Sakura, no muy convencida.

—Sakura-Chan y Tsunade-Chan, se quedaran atrás —dijo Naruto —Los demás, atacaremos a los guardias.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Hikari no ōmen! (Tecnica de Gato: Augurio de Luz)** —Naruto y Kuroka atacaron al tiempo. Sus manos se encendieron en Fuego Azul, que salió disparado contra sus rivales, en forma de flechas que atravesaron sus armaduras.

— ¡Nos atacan! —Alcanzo a reaccionar un hombre — ¡Abran fuego! —Los que le seguían sacaron sus ametralladoras y abrieron fuego de inmediato.

— ¡Cúbranse! —Grito Nagato y todos se lanzaron a cubierta, tras unos árboles — **Shurado (Camino Ashura)** —Una de las manos de Naruto, se transformó en una ametralladora y comenzó a devolver los disparos a sus rivales.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Rias con una sonrisa, saliendo de su protección — **Hakai no Bara Bun'ya (Campo de Rosas de la Destrucción)** —Rias se cubrió con una luz dorada, la luz se extendió por el prado, miles de rosas aparecieron, pero estas tenían algo en especial… eran rosas de cristal y solo con moverse un poco, los soldados ya se habían cortado los tobillos y tuvieron una dolorosa muerte cuando cayeron de bruces contra las rosas de espinas.

El grupo avanzo a paso veloz, por órdenes de Naruto.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¡Muy bien!_ _—Vitoreo Sakura._

— _Sakura, cállate, no olvides que estamos en terreno enemigo —dijo Satsuki con algo de rabia, ante lo escandalosa que era la Iryō-nin._

 _En eso apareció un hombre de mediana estatura, cubierto con una capa negra de nubes rojas, su rostro era tapado por una máscara naranja y solo podía verse un ojo Sharingan._

— _¡Oh!_ _—Dijo el hombre —Shinobis de Uzushio… vaya que me sorprende verles en La Bastilla._

— _¿Quién eres?_ _—pregunto Sakura._

— _**¡Katon: Nana Hiryū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Siete Dragones de Fuego)**_ _—Exclamo Satsuki atacando al enmascarado, pero las_ _ **7**_ _cabezas de Dragones, cada una de un color del arcoíris, le atravesaron, sin lastimarle._

— _**¡Indra!**_ _—grito Kaguya desde la mente de Naruto._

— _**¿Si Bāchan?**_ _—pregunto el primer Uchiha inocentemente… (También desde la mente de Naruto)_

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Naruto, ya que era imposible que ese hombre Uchiha, se colara en su mente sin que él lo permitiera, incluso para Ino, quien era su amiga, acceder a su mente era difícil._

— _Por ahora eso no es importante, Naruto-Kun —dijo Indra —Ya te lo explicare cuando tengamos más calma… ahora escúchame atentamente: Tu enemigo, es alguien con un Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo llamado "Kamui" puede enviar partes de su cuerpo a otra dimensión, una habilidad que tu Ojisan me otorgo poco antes de fallecer, Otōto y yo, somos los espíritus errantes de los ancestros Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki._

— _¿Y cómo se supone que combata contra este Nukenin?_ _—Pregunto Naruto._

— _Hare que despiertes el Sharingan mediante un trauma que yo mismo te provocare en breves instantes; solo recuerda Naruto: "El Sharingan es una gran arma, cuando consigues el Mangekyō, sentirás que eres Kami, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado podridas caer un estado de odio/arrogancia"_ _—Advirtió Indra, antes de ocasionarle un gran dolor a Naruto, a base del_ _ **Tsukuyomi**_ _._

— _¿¡Pero qué diablos!?_ _—Se preguntó el enmascarado al ver a Naruto trastabillar y luego mirarlo a los ojos — ¡¿Cómo… como…?! —Para la sorpresa de sus amigos, Naruto corrió hacia el enmascarado y consiguió golpearle en el torso y en las mejillas, le tomo por los hombros y le golpeo un cabezazo destruyendo su máscara — ¡¿Cómo es posible que me golpeara si activa el Kamui?! ¡¿Por qué se volvió de repente tan poderoso?!_ _—El enmascarado trastabilló, se veía que en su otro ojo también había un Sharingan, la mitad derecha de su rostro tenía una fea cicatriz_

— _No sabemos quién es —dijo Kuroka —Pero claramente sirve al imperio._

— _**¡Katon:**_ _ **Hi no Nakisaken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Lamento de Fuego)**_ _—Su enemigo lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra los jóvenes._

— _**¡Neko Gijutsu: Chōshinsei Neko! (Tecnica de Gato: Supernova de Gato)**_ _—Exclamo Naruto, juntando en sus manos una llama negra la cual lanzo contra su rival._

— _**¡Senpō: Nokogiri Kasai! (Arte Sabio: Sierras de Fuego)**_ _—Kuroka alzo su mano la cielo en ella pareció un disco de fuego que lanzo contra su rival._

— _¡Maldito Gaki!_ _—pensó Obito, no podía usar el Kamui sobre todo su cuerpo, asi que… sin ser tonto, lo utilizo desde sus hombros a su cabeza, pero su torso se quemó gravemente y salió despedido contra un muro —Tienes amigos interesantes, Naruto-Kun... ¡Kamui!_ _—Comenzó a adsorberse por un vórtice._

— _ **Kitsune Gijutsu: Kaze no Hassha Kitsune (Arte Kitsune: Proyectil de Viento Kitsune)**_ _—Exclamo Naruko, lanzando una esfera de viento, la cual le arranco un brazo a su rival, todos le miraron fijamente, estaban muy sorprendidos —No te olvides de nosotros… seas quien seas, Uchiha-Kun._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Encontraron armas, sacaron a los prisioneros y entre ellos, había alguien…

— _Kuro… Kuroka-Neechan_ —Susurro apenas la Neko de cabellos albinos.

—Koneko-Chan —alcanzo a reaccionar Kuroka atrapando a su hermana, rápidamente la saco de allí, les pidió a Tsunade y a Sakura que ayudaran a la pequeña y ambas obedecieron al instante.

— _Tenemos que avisar al Consejo, sobre este Nukenin, obviamente este Shinobi está del lado del Imperio_ —Pensó Naruto — _Solo los chicos deberían de saber sobre Indra y Ashura, al fin y al cabo, ya saben sobre Kaguya-Chan…_ —Todo se silenció, todos vieron como su gran líder, caía dormido en su halcón, Naruko le sonrió y recostó la cabeza de su Niisan, sobre sus piernas.

 **Sin tener idea, de que Kaguya estaba a punto de quitarle toda inocencia a su querido hermanito... la hermosa, deslumbrante Megami no Usagi, planeaba darles muchos... MUCHOS hermanitos a sus hijos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Nota: Recuerden que muchas personas fueron salvadas de Konoha, por el Uzukage.**

 **:::::**

 **5**

 **:::::**

Todos estaban un tanto preocupados por Naruto.

Era normal ver entrenar a Rock Lee, hasta la noche pero ¿Naruto? Él dormía en la noche y se levantaba temprano para entrenar en el día, nunca en la noche.

— **Algo le preocupa** —decía Akeno y los demás asentían, luego le vieron liberar la conocida aura de Chakra — **El poder de Kaguya-Sama** —los demás asintieron.

— ¿Por qué se quedó quieto de repente? —pregunto Neji, quien casi nunca asistía a clases y casi siempre se le encontraba entrenando, por eso mismo, no estuvo presente durante la "repartición de poderes" (capitulo 3). Naruto libero el Chakra de Kaguya, su cabello se volvió blanco, sus ojos ganaron el **Rinnegan** y sus vestimentas cambiaron visiblemente.

— ¿Qué está intentando? —pregunto Konan al Uzumaki, usuario del Rinnegan.

—Ahora mismo, está accediendo al Modo Sen'nin —dijo Nagato —Modo Sen'nin, más Modo Control de Chakra… es extraño, por lo general Naruto no piensa en una estrategia, casi siempre realiza actos suicidas, pero esto… esto es muy extraño.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que Niisan es un tanto suicida, pero él jamás intentaría controlar, un poder tan grande como este sin tener…—Naruko no finalizo.

— **¡Fūinjutsu:** **Fūin Mōdo Seigyo Chakra! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello de Modo Control de Chakra)** —El Chakra blanco, fue cambiado por una ola de Chakra azul, la cual fue mermando gradualmente su poder.

Nadie sabía que acababa de pasar, solo sabían que Naruto se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios, lo vieron cerrar los ojos y la imagen que le llego a Naruto de Kaguya, fue DEMACIADO ilustrativa: Kaguya estaba desnuda en su cama, "con las manos ocupadas"

— **Al usar mi Chakra, haces que una gran corriente de placer surque mi cuerpo… Arigato, Naruto-Kun… espero que lo podamos repetir, por cierto… creo que nos estamos demorando para darles hermanitos a los niños, ¿no te parece?** —le pregunto Kaguya.

En el mundo real, Naruto salió hacia atrás, mientras que un chorro de sangre, salía de su nariz y quedaba inconsciente con cara de idiota.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó en la habitación que compartía con Kaguya, la usuaria del Byakugan, se acercó a Naruto sonriente.

— _Creo que… ella pensó en todo_ —Pensó para si mismo Naruto, admirando el cuerpo de la Megami. El hecho de que ahora mismo ella estuviera a cuatro patas y se acercara ronroneando a él, no le presagiaba nada bueno.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cuartel del Imperio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, según las palabras de Madara —dijo el líder —Enviaremos a Orochimaru, le abasteceremos con armas y él, junto con los hombres de Oto y Euphias _(Antiguamente Ame)_ ; atacaran Uzushio. No importan los demás puntos de la resistencia, lo único que importa es Uzushio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **24 horas después, Uzushio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Suiton: Ya no Usui no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Lluvia de Flechas de Agua)** —exclamoKushina, la cual desde una zona elevada, hizo caer miles de flechas liquidas sobre los soldados que arribaban a la costa, masacrándolos.

— ¡Disparen! —ordeno el Capitán, abriendo fuego junto a sus hombres.

— **¡Fūinpo: Kabe Dengen no Jutsu! (Arte de Sellos: Jutsu Muro de Energía)** —exclamaron los Uzumaki, encerrando todo el país en un domo de Chakra rojo.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —Exclamaron otros Uzumaki, además de algunos sobrevivientes de Suna, lanzando una serie de poderosas hojas de viento, que masacraron a unos cuantos enemigos.

Rias comenzó a crear esferas con su poder de Destrucción, Yahiko lanzaba olas de energía oscura con su Lanza.

Naruto, Kuroka lanzaban esferas y lanzas de fuego.

Koneko hacia uso del Modo **Sen'nin** y el **Senpō**.

— _Algo está mal… esto… esto fue muy fácil_ —pensó Naruto molesto. Una luz lo rodeo todo.

— **Su pensamiento es correcto, Naruto-Sama** —dijo una voz femenina. Era una chica de cabello rubio rizado, tenía una gabardina blanca y un pantalón del mismo color, de su espalda salían **12** alas — **Mi nombre es Gabriel, soy un obsequio de Michael-Otosan.**

—Ya han pasado muchos años, desde que Michael, ha tocado el Ningen Sekai —dijo un anciano del consejo de Uzushio — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— **Michael-San, se encuentra muy preocupado, en cuanto a lo que está ocurriendo en el Ningen no Sekai** —contesto Gabriel — **Michael-Otosan, me creo para servir a Naruto-Sama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru se había infiltrado en Uzushio y le había colocado el **Ten no Juin** , a un pequeño prospecto del Clan Uchiha, un niño apenas. Un tal "Uchiha Sasuke"

—Sé que deseas poder —dijo Orochimaru —El Imperio Albión y yo, podemos darte onzas de poder, que tú solo puedes imaginar.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunto Sasuke sonriente. El poder le había corrompido en muy pocos segundos, Orochimaru sonrió.

—Asesina a Uzumaki Naruto y luego… tendrás lo que tanto anhelas —dijo Orochimaru sonriendo oscuramente, para luego desaparecer.


	6. Esperanza

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Su pensamiento es correcto, Naruto-Sama —dijo una voz femenina. Era una chica de cabello rubio rizado, tenía una gabardina blanca y un pantalón del mismo color, de su espalda salían 12 alas —Mi nombre es Gabriel, soy un obsequio de Michael-Otosan.**_

— _ **Ya han pasado muchos años, desde que Michael, ha tocado el Ningen Sekai —dijo un anciano del consejo de Uzushio — ¿Cómo se encuentra?**_

— _ **Michael-Otosan, se encuentra muy preocupado, en cuanto a lo que está ocurriendo en el Ningen no Sekai —contesto Gabriel —Michael-Otosan, me creo para servir a Naruto-Sama.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Esperanza**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Naruto había sido enviado a Kusa, la Resistencia en ese paraje, tenía algo que se necesitaba en Kaminari no Kuni, sin embargo, la travesía no era sencilla.

— _¡Debo de hacer esto rápido!_ —Pensó el rubio yendo tan rápido como podía— _Kusa, es un lugar intermedio, entre: la Resistencia y el Imperio, ya que a cada lado, hay una base…_ —Una bala de luz golpeo un árbol a pocos centímetros de él, encegueciéndole —Escucho cuerdas de alta tensión, poleas, entre otras cosas — ¡Maldición!

— _ **Miembros de El Imperio**_ —rugió Kaguya, mientras que su novio seguía enceguecido — _ **Naruto-Kun, utiliza el Modo Sen'nin, quizás no puedas ver, pero podrás hacerles frente a tus miembros.**_

—Es verdad —dijo Naruto, tomando Chakra del ambiente.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —Rugió un soldado — ¡Identifícate! —Naruto saco sus Katanas — ¡Si eres inteligente, te identificaras y no utilizaras tus Katanas!

—Aquello sería estúpido, muchacho —dijo una mujer —Claramente perteneces a la Resistencia.

—Y ustedes al Imperio —dijo Naruto, quien apenas estaba recuperando la visión —Por cierto, quien haya sido… tiene un buen brazo, esa granada de luz, fue una buena estrategia contra un rival.

—Identifícate y baja tus armas —ordeno un hombre de cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, tenía los ojos grises y llevaba la característica armadura del Imperio.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma siniestra, sus enemigos se tensaron.

—El Rey de Espadas —murmuro un soldado soltando su arma. El hombre de cabello rojo sintió sus piernas flaquear.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Castillo en Tsukigakure (Perteneciente al Imperio)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tokumei-Sama —dijo su secretaria, el hombre estaba tras un escritorio; el castillo era muy moderno (S. XXI) para estar en medio de una Ex – aldea oculta —Hace **2** días, el escuadrón **7** , salió hacia Kusagakure, con el objetivo de _pacificarla_ _ **(Colonizarla)**_

—No te preocupes, es sabido que a nuestros hombres les gusta "bajar" sus tenciones —dijo el hombre tras el escritorio —Pero… si en **3** horas, no se han comunicado, envía **2** halcones mensajeros y envía al escuadrón **44**.

—Hai —dijo la mujer, saliendo de la oficina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paraje en medio de Kusa; Campo de Batalla**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Mátenlo! —grito el pelirrojo, abriendo fuego contra Naruto.

— _Baka_ —pensó Kaguya, mientras que en su frente se mostraba el **Sharinnegan** rojo con **9** tomoes.

— **¡Ame no Minaka!** —Naruto extendió su mano, mientras que el **Sharinnegan** ,se reflejaba en sus ojos, una puerta dimensional se "trago" todas las balas, dejando sorprendido al líder y los soldados que acababan de disparar. Se giró extendió su mano, otra puerta se abrió y las balas impactaron en otro grupo de soldados.

— ¡Maldito! —grito un soldado disparándole a Naruto, quien gracias al Sharinnegan, lo vio todo en cámara lenta, lo cual le dio tiempo de reaccionar, moviendo su torso hacia un lado. Las balas siguieron de largo, matando a otro compañero.

— ¡Muere! —gritaron los soldados.

— ¡Alto! —grito el líder de cabello rojo, pero sus hombres no le escuchaban. Todos abrieron fueron fuego al mismo tiempo, las balas fueron hacia Naruto.

Naruto abrió diversos portales, las balas se perdieron dentro, movió sus manos, las balas impactaron en los soldados.

—Solo quedan ustedes —dijo Naruto, desactivando el **Sharinnegan** , solo quedaba: una chica y el líder. La chica de cabello lila, ojos grises y vestía con un traje de cuero, con las siglas "I-A", abrió fuego contra Naruto. El Sharinnegan fue activado a último minuto— **¡Shinra Tensei! (Empuje Divino)** —Las balas y la pareja de soldados, salieron volando varios metros, hasta impactar contra un muro, Naruto libero todo su Chakra **— ¡Fūton: Kaze no Yōshi Kitsune no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola de Viento de Zorro)** —Naruto dio media vuelta, concentro Chakra Fūton en su brazo, el cual movió: desde su cintura, pasando por encima de su hombro. El Jutsu salió contra un árbol, el cual fue talado limpiamente, de él, cayeron 3 soldados de Albión, Naruto camino hasta el lugar, encontró un campamento, presumiblemente, usado por ellos. Al ver más de cerca se encontró con una niña, presumiblemente de su misma edad, peli rosada, maniatada, inconsciente y amordazada — **¡Neko Gijutsu: Bushin!** **(Arte de Gato: Clon)** —El Bushin tomo a la niña y la saco de allí. Naruto se giró y vio como sus enemigos escapaban.

Pero al aproximarse a ellos, vio a un hombre de cabello gris atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba lentes y un traje purpura.

—A Orochimaru-Sama, le interesaran estas armas —decía el peli gris, tomando una escopeta de apariencia futurista.

—Si… seguramente a Orochimaru-Sama, le interesaran esas armas —dijo Naruto burlesco, el hombre se puso firme y sus manos se rodearon de Chakra — **Chakra Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)** … claramente eres un Shinobi, pero, por tus palabras diría que eres un mercenario.

—No, no soy exactamente un mercenario, solo… sirvo a mi amo —dijo el hombre de pelo gris —Estas en la lista de Orochimaru-Sama, como posible amenaza... Uzumaki Naruto-Kun.

— ¿Y tú eres? —pregunto Naruto, francamente, este Shinobi no le interesaba, claramente era un Nukenin, sirviendo a otro, como perro fiel.

—Yakushi Kabuto —dijo Kakashi, apareciendo.

—Hatake Kakashi —dijo Kabuto sonriente —Asi que… ¿Debo de entender que viniste a salvar al hijo de tu Sensei?

—Sí, asi es Kabuto —dijo Kakashi, sacando su **"Icha: Versión Nieve Rosa"**

— **Y no vino solo** —dijo Kuroka abrazando y besando a Naruto, lo cual hizo enfadar a cierta dama Ōtsutsuki y que cierta "Shi no Megami", comenzara a planear la muerte de la Nekomata.

Kuroka, Rias, Asia, Naruko, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko y Gabriel.

—Esto no es lindo —admitió Kabuto, preparándose para escapar.

— **¡Fūin: Ryūsa! (Sello: Arena Movediza)** —exclamo Naruto sonriente, bajo Kabuto, surgió una gran cantidad de arena que le entorpecía el paso, al Nukenin y al Copynin —Y ahora que no te puedes mover... —Naruto se movió a una alta velocidad, sacando a Kakashi se allí, sus manos se rodearon de fuego azul — **¡Neko Gijutsu: Kasai no Tatsumaki! (Arte Felino: Tornado de Fuego)** —Kabuto salió disparado fuera de la arena, la cual se cristalizo.

Kabuto cayó un par de metros más allá.

— _Mal… maldición… esto… está herida… está herida no… no se cierra… maldición. Es el_ _ **Katon Jutsu**_ _más poderoso, que he visto en toda mi vida_ —pensó antes de escapar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver a casa, Naruto fue encerrado en un **Tsukuyomi** por Kaguya.

Naruto apareció sobre una cama, la Usagi no Megami estaba desnuda, sonriente y no tardo en dejar en las mismas condiciones al rubio.

— _**¿Acabamos de masacrar a unos 2 o quizás 3 pelotones de Albión y ella quiere…?**_ __ **—Se preguntó Naruto, buscándole lógica, solo suspiro… cuando Kaguya se ponía "hambrienta" solo le quedaba complacerla, al menos, ella tenía la decencia de buscar una habitación, no como Kuroka y Koneko.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **7**

:::::

La niña se identificó como Haruno Sakura. Hija de una mujer de gran poder, pero bajo prestigio de la actualmente desaparecida Konoha.

—Interesante y pensar que aún hay sobrevivientes de dicha aldea —Murmuro Uzumaki Ken.

—Inoichi-Sama, fue un miembro de dicha aldea, ambos estábamos en la misión de rescate —dijo el otro Iryō-nin, de nombre Uzumaki Jun.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Uzukage; Reunión del Consejo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sabemos que la pequeña Sakura, fue encontrada en una base de El Imperio —dijo Uzumaki Shinku —Además, de que era una base de operaciones de Orochimaru, muchos otros de los damnificados, fueron encontrados en deplorables estados de salud, algunos de ellos, poseían diversos Juinjutsu en sus cuerpos —Todos miraron a Shinku muy preocupados. En eso Uzumaki Tan, apareció con un Mapa, marcando los lugares que dominaban ambos grupos: El Imperio y La Alianza —Ellos utilizan el miedo como un factor potente, si no hacemos lo mismo, me temo que moriremos, para fin de año —Kushina se quedó observando el mapa y anotando cosas en una libreta personal.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kushina-Sama? —pregunto Uzumaki Fujin.

—Que alguien contacte con los sobrevivientes de Kumo… tenemos que recuperar Kaminari no Kuni y solo tienen **2** semanas —dijo Kushina y todos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Bosque Han**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Kaguya, Kuroka, Koneko, Rias, Satsuki, Tsunade, Nagato, Konan e Yahiko. Sakura se había unido al grupo y noto que los chicos, eran muy conscientes, sobre la problemática del mundo, ella se interesaba en la política, asi que se unió al grupo, porque era divertido.

— ¡Oh, Capitán, mi capitán! —Dijo Yahiko sonriéndole a Naruto, quien lo miro —Encontré un lugar, que me interesaría que los demás vieran—Sin siquiera dudarlo, todos siguieron a Yahiko, fueron una horas de larga caminata, hasta que llegaron a un templo de apariencia Maya. Yahiko saco de un pergamino una esfera dorada, la coloco en un lugar, la esfera brillo en una intensa luz dorada, la luz lleno unas ranuras y runas en el templo.

—Wow —atinaron a decir todos, una enorme losa de piedra se movió, Yahiko tomo la esfera y sin dudarlo, todos entraron, coloco la esfera en otro lugar y la estancia se ilumino.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Sakura maravillada.

—Es un templo construido por el Clan Ōtsutsuki, como base de operaciones, en La Era Oscura —dijo Kaguya, pero nadie parecía entender. Kuroka sonrió.

—La llamada "Era Oscura" fue una época de guerras, que solo se detuvieron, cuando Kaguya-Sama, comió el fruto de Shinju —dijo Kuroka —Al digerir el fruto, Kaguya-Sama, fue capaz de dominar el Chakra y detener la guerra ella sola. Este templo, fue un lugar construido, para saber cómo proceder y detener la guerra.

— ¿¡USTED ES OTSOTSUKI KAGUYA-HIME!? —Pregunto Sakura, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 horas después; Mansión Uzumaki; Habitación de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un **Bushin** de Naruto, "jugaba" con Naruko.

El original "jugaba" con Kaguya.

Desgraciadamente, después de mucho esfuerzo, Naruto se había vuelto tan o quizás incluso MÁS pervertido que la misma Kaguya.

El "juego" hace ya mucho rato, que había dejado de serlo y ahora, el rubio "exploraba" los cuerpos de su gemela y su "conejita"

— _ **Zetsu-Chan… mira como Otosan, le da todo su cariño a tu querida Okasan**_ —Pensó Kaguya, quien gracias a su Byakugan, ya había notado a su hijo, quien estaba de Voyeur, oculto en una esquina, con los ojos muy abiertos, vio a Kaguya realizar un sello, ahora estaba atrapado en un Fūin y no podía escapar, aparentemente, tendría que VER a sus padres, TODA LA NOCHE.

.

Aunque Zetsu no era el único que "sufría" ya que el mismo Fūin, había alcanzado a Hagoromo y Hamura, quienes a pesar de estar en el Limbo, también observaban a su Okasan.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **4 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Kaguya, Sakura, Rias y Akeno; corrían tan rápido como podían, mediante un Jutsu de telepatía, habían recibido los llamados desesperados de Koneko y Kuroka.

— ¡Naruto-Sama! —Dijo Gabriel apareciendo—La persona que las tiene en su poder es un asesino de La Iglesia.

— ¿¡Y SE PUEDE SABER, PORQUE MICHAEL NO HACE NADA!? —Pregunto Naruto más que enfadado, ese Ángel idiota, no servía para nada.

— ¡ES UNA ZONA DE LOS ÁNGELES CAIDOS Y SEGÚN UN MESAJE QUE ME ACABA DE ENVIAR AZAZEL TELEPATICAMENTE, SUS HOMBRES SE TARDARAN UNA HORA EN LLEGAR! —Aviso Gabriel, viendo como su amo caía en la desesperación, lo escucho soltar una grosería.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Nekomata! (Arte Gato: Gato Bifurcado)** —Naruto se rodeó de fuego negro/azul y cuando el fuego se extinguió, había un gato hecho de llamas negras/azules, que tomo carrera mucho más rápido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo Central de Badrick (Anteriormente Yukigakure)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con páginas de la biblia, lo que creaba una barrera impenetrable para cualquier Yokai.

El templo tenía un tamaño descomunal, lo cual les permitía a Kuroka y a Koneko caminar y escapar… aunque sería más fácil, si no tuvieran cada una, una Katana enterrada en sus espaldas como una banderilla, usada en un toro.

—Koneko-Chan —dijo Kuroka ayudando a su hermana a caminar, si llegaban al sótano del templo, quizás tendrían una oportunidad...

—Kuroka-Chan… o… olvídate de mí, tiene… tienes que escapar… a… antes de él te encuentre —dijo Koneko, tosiendo sangre.

— ¡No te abandonare! —Dijo Kuroka, antes de ver una luz —Su Katana… —pensó la pelinegra— ¡Zan'nen Fukō! (Lamento Desgraciado) —Una onda expansiva salió de la garganta de Kuroka, en forma de un poderoso grito, destruyendo las ventanas y partiendo la espada del asesino/sacerdote.

— ¡Jo! —Dijo el sorprendido Sacerdote —Interesante… —Saco otra Katana y se lanzó contra Kuroka y Koneko.

— **¡Senpō: Daiyamondo no baria! (Arte del Ermitaño: Barrera de Diamante)** —La espada del sacerdote, se quebró al entrar en contacto con la barrera.

— ¡Jo! Es el asqueroso Senpō, tienen compañía, niñas —dijo el sacerdote.

— **¡Hakai no Nami! (Oleaje de Destrucción)** —exclamo Rias lanzando una potente energía roja sobre el sacerdote, cuyo cuerpo se quemó.

—Rias Gremory —dijo el sacerdote.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Naruto — ¿Por qué deseabas hacerles daño a mis chicas? —Naruto se mordió la lengua y allí fue que todas cayeron en cuanta: "El equipo **#1** " de la academia Kuho, estaba compuesto por 3 hombres y 8 mujeres (si contamos a Koneko y a Sakura como parte del equipo claro está) de esas **8** mujeres, **4** de ellas, estaban emparentadas sentimentalmente con Naruto. Vieron a Naruto sonreír — _Creo que la he embarrado, Dattebayo…_ —pensó —En fin… chicas, saquen a Kuroka y Koneko de aquí; Nagato, Yahiko, cuídenlas…

— ¿Realmente deseas luchar tu solo contra este demente? —Pregunto Yahiko, quien no deseaba dejar a su amigo, ante ese tipo. Naruto asintió con su cabeza.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Fūinjutsu: Jigoku Dōjō! (Arte de Gato: Jutsu de Sellado: Dōjō Infierno)** —Una llama azul/negra aprecio en la mano de Naruto, chasqueo sus dedos y él junto con el Sacerdote, fueron encerrados por las llamas azules/negras, pero estas se volvieron doradas/negras —Solo saldremos de aquí, cuando uno de nosotros muera.

—Bien… —dijo el hombre con un par de Katanas en sus manos.

Naruto se lanzó al frente con una de sus Katanas hacia el cuello de su oponente, quien bloqueo el corte y la otra fue hacia su pecho.

Su oponente se alejó, salto y lanzo su Katana contra Naruto, mientras que caía con una patada voladora.

Naruto desvió la Katana con una de las suyas y retrocedió.

El sacerdote cayó con una gran fuerza en su pierna y destruyo el suelo.

—De haberme dado, no estaría aquí —pensó Naruto seriamente —Esa patada, es comparable con un puño o una patada de Kaguya-Chan o Tsunade-Chan.

La batalla de Kenjutsu reinicio con fiereza, el Sacerdote consiguió cortar en varias ocasiones a Naruto, pero este se regeneraba de todo lo que le hacía.

Naruto lanzaba cortes, pero solo unos pocos conseguían herir a su enemigo, desgraciadamente, dichas heridas, no eran de muerte.

—Estás acabado, chico —dijo el Sacerdote, mandando su Katana contra Naruto, quien estaba agotado.

Naruto rodo por el suelo y le lanzo una patada barrida, tumbando a su rival.

El sacerdote y Naruto, reiniciaron una nueva batalla, un tanto… ¿estúpida…? Naruto intentaba levantarse, pero el Sacerdote lo hacia tropezar y viceversa.

— ¡Maldito Gaki! —el Sacerdote le lanzo una patada en el rostro, pero Naruto le atrapo el pie y se lo quebró.

Naruto se puso de pie y le pateo en el rostro, se lanzó y alcanzo sus Katanas.

El Sacerdote se lanzó sobre Naruto y él mismo, se clavó las Katanas del rubio en el pecho… Naruto sonrió y finalmente lo decapito.

Naruto utilizo un Shunshin para huir.

Obito, digo… "Uchiha Madara" apareció, se acercó al cadáver del sacerdote, miro tras su cabeza y encontró lo que había ido a buscar: Una curita _(Una cinta adhesiva que se pone sobre una herida)_ en la nuca del sacerdote, al retirarla sus ojos se llenaron de ambición.

— _Aquí esta… el Rinnegan_ —Susurro Madara feliz, retiro el Rinnegan de la nuca del hombre y llamo a Zetsu, quien le implanto el Rinnegan en un ojo —Vamos... Zetsu.

Gabriel se había quedado en el lugar, Naruto temía que algo pudiera pasar con el cadáver del extraño sacerdote, asi que le pidió que se quedara.

— _ **Naruto-Sama, necesita saber esto…**_ —pensó Gabriel, para luego desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Habitación de Naruto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Kaguya, Kuroka, Koneko, Rias, Satsuki, Tsunade, Nagato, Konan e Yahiko y Sakura; esperaban a que llegara Gabriel.

La Ángel rubia, hizo su aparición a los pocos minutos.

—El enemigo de Naruto-Sama, tenía un ojo Rinnegan en su nuca, apareció un hombre enmascarado, saco el Rinnegan y luego un monstruo humanoide Blanco y negro, se lo coloco en un ojo —dijo Gabriel horrorizada.

—Espera —dijo Kaguya — ¿Ese monstruo humanoide era acaso un ser de color blanco como el papel y negro Ónix que hablaba consigo mismo y distintas voces?

—Hai —dijo Gabriel desconcertada.

— **¿Respondía al nombre de Zetsu?** —Pregunto Kaguya y Gabriel asintió, sin entender nada — **Naruto-Kun, es hora de que conozcas a uno de tus hijos...** —Kaguya y Naruto sonrieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure; Base del Imperio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En la base del Imperio, Zetsu sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y un impulso de ir a Uzushio.**


	8. Aogiri

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Aogiri**

 **:::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Euphias (Ame)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Varios de nuestros hombres, han fracasado en los intentos de algunas aldeas menores, incluyendo Uzushio —aviso un soldado a su líder quien asintió.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en Egini (Konoha)? —pregunto el líder.

—Bien… con las mujeres que aun conservamos, haremos una venta, para nuestros proveedores —aviso el soldado.

—Bien —dijo el líder sonriente —Deja que nuestros amigos Magnates, nos den su dinero y tú, entrégales a las putas —Un Halcón de plumas de colores llamativos, se alejó a paso veloz de la ventana.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio**

 **::::::::::::::**

El Halcón llego ante Naruto. Aunque no era un Halcón, era en realidad, un Fénix, quien se acercó a su oído y le conto todo cuando había ocurrido.

—Puedes irte a descansar —dijo Naruto y el ave grazno, antes de desaparecer en una llamarada blanca.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo una feliz Kaguya, halando a su novio del brazo, hasta llegar ante una mujer rubia, ojos dorados y Kimono blanco — **Ella es Kami-Sama; quería conocerte desde hace ya algún tiempo** —Kami asintió.

—Naruto-Kun, tu poder es grande al igual que tu corazón —dijo Kami — **Yo envié a Gabriel-Chan, para que estuviera a tu lado** —Kami chasqueo sus dedos y le sonrió a su… ¿hija? — **Gabriel-Chan, has hecho un gran trabajo, aunque debo de advertirte, sobre un enemigo aun peor que El Imperio… se trata de Orochimaru con quien ya, te has encontrado. Orochimaru ha dado con la tecnología del Imperio** —Kami extendió un pergamino — **Estas, son un par de Pistolas de Chakra, que les darán ventaja en la batalla… estas, fueron empuñadas por un antiguo y poderoso Semi-demonio llamado: Sparda Dante. Confió en que puedas reconstruir a Ebony e Ivory, ya que te serán de mucha ayuda a futuro, Naruto-Kun…** —Naruto abrazo a ambas damas, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y luego desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Crear las llamadas "pistolas" no fue fácil, pero tampoco imposible, ya que eran iguales a las llamadas "armas de fuego" usadas por El Imperio, asi que su construcción se basó en los artículos del museo de Uzushio.

Con la ayuda de un herrero, Naruto pudo darles vida a Ebony e Ivory, sonrió cuando comprobó que disparaban proyectiles hechos a base de Chakra.

Entrenaba en las mañanas su Modo Sen'nin con la ayuda de Kaguya, Gabriel, Kuroka y Koneko… aunque claro, eso sería más fácil, si no tuvieran que interrumpir las sesiones, porque Naruto era constantemente CASI violado por las **4** damas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun?** —pregunto Kuroka.

—Chicos… ¿Qué somos al final? —Pregunto Naruto, nadie entendió —Podemos ser quizás, los únicos, que se han plantado ante el Imperio, ya sea con lo de la Bastilla o la masacre del otro día —todos sonrieron, tomaron desprevenidos a sus enemigos y los masacraron, (junto con los adultos) en las actualmente reformadas: Taki, Shimo, Nadeshiko y Tsuki.

—Héroes —contesto Rias, sonriéndole a Naruto. Naruto rio.

— **Para los ancianos y miembros Rebeldes, podemos ser héroes, pero para el imperio somos "Terroristas"** —dijo Akeno también sonriendo.

—Mis amigos, mis hermanos… les propongo, organizarnos bien —dijo Naruto —Les propongo, ser algo más que solo moscas para Tokumei —Todos se levantaron, como por una fuerza extraña —Tenemos las armas, entonces… usémoslas, sigamos con nuestro trabajo, pero de manera ordenada.

—Entonces, tu serás el líder del equipo —pidió, más bien ORDENO Nagato y Naruto asintió.

—Seremos… Aogiri —dijo Naruto, idea que todos apoyaron. Solo eran adolescentes y el nombre era rimbombante —Por ello, yo seré... "Zero".

Cada uno tomo un nombre en clave y confeccionaron trajes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto en "El Consejo" (Los líderes de La Resistencia)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los líderes del Consejo, eran: Kushina, Mei, Yagura, Hiruzen, Rasa, Onoki, Shikaku, Omoi, Kenshin y Mifune.

Los 10 líderes de la resistencia, planeaban un ataque de índole terrorista, contra las principales bases de El Imperio.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tsukigakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—Es un placer hacer negocios con ambos —dijo Tokumei, estrechando las manos, de ambos hombres.

—Es un placer, para nosotros, hacer negocios con usted —dijeron Danzo y Orochimaru sonrientes.

Detrás de los **3** hombres: Un ejército de al menos: **100\. 000** ANBUS de NE; **11\. 000** Shinobis de Oto (todos con el Juin de Orochimaru) y **2\. 000. 000. 000** Soldados del Imperio.

— _Es mejor, estar del lado del Ganador y claramente, el Imperio, ganara_ —Pensaron Orochimaru y Danzo, saliendo de la base.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Tokumei**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los generales del hombre estaban ante él, con un mapa de las Naciones Shinobis.

—El siguiente lugar a pacificar… será Suna, o mejor dicho… Virorir —dijo Tokumei calmado —Iniciaremos, enviando un ejército de **20.000** hombres... eso es todo por ahora.

— _ **Interesante**_ —pensó Kuroi Zetsu, tomando nota y "filmando" todo cuanto veía, también tomo nota de los hombres del Imperio.

— _ **Buen trabajo Zetsu**_ —escucho la voz de Hamura en su cabeza — _ **Ahora, ve a Uzushio, encuentra a Okasan y dale el aviso.**_

— _ **Hai**_ —dijo telepáticamente Zetsu, comenzando a fundirse en el muro.

— _**¡Espera!**_ —Advirtió Hagoromo, asi que Zetsu volvió a estirarse y vio a Obito, hablando con Tokumei — _ **Maldición...**_ —Los **3** hermanos estaban molestos, ante lo que acaban de escuchar por boca de Obito, una esfera roja apareció en la mano de Zetsu y luego tomo forma de un par de frutas — _ **Entrégale una a Otosan y la otra a Obachan.**_

— _ **Bien planeado, Niisan**_ —pensó Zetsu — _ **Kami no Mi**_.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 Semanas después; Templo Megalítico; Base de Aogiri**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace ya una semana, habían conocido a una pareja, de los muchos sobrevivientes de Iwa.

Una de ellas era Kurotsuchi: Una chica de cabello negro y corto, los ojos de color rosa, llevaba una camisa roja con una manga en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco táctico de la Resistencia, medias de red con una falda roja y pantalones cortos sobre ellos.

La otra chica era Deidara: De ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan, el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Kurotsuchi tenía el **Yoton (E. Lava)** y Deidara tenía el **Bakuton (E. Explosivo)** además de que era una Nekomata, como Naruto, Kuroka y Koneko, lo cual los hizo cercanos en poco tiempo y se unieron al movimiento de los jóvenes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **09: Acto 1**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —Grito el emperador — ¡Pensar que ya varias de nuestras tierras, nos han sido arrebatadas por esos demonios!

 **(N/A: "Demonios" léase como: Demonios, Ángeles, Kitsune, Neko, Dragones, etc.)**

— ¿Qué desea que hagamos, señor? —pregunto un soldado raso.

—Uzushio es el origen de nuestros problemas… —Antes de poder seguir hablando, una gran explosión se hizo presente en Euphias (Ame).

— ¡Señor, nos atacan! —grito otro soldado, antes de salir e ir a defender su reino. El Rey se acercó a la ventana, observando lo que ocurría, las calles explotaron, miles de soldados fallecieron, los civiles y esclavos (antiguos Ninjas y "Demonios") estaban en los refugios, asi que no recibieron mayor daño.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Afuera**

 **:::::::::::**

— **¡C7: Taka-ha! (C7: Halcón)** —exclamo Deidara, quien llevaba un traje de gala de una pieza de color negro. La escultura paso volando a pocos metros del suelo— **¡C9: Jūrui! (C9: Fieras)** —Pequeños e insignificantes pedazos caían del Halcón y al hacer contacto con el suelo, se transformaron en leones y lobos que atacaron a los soldados que estaban en las calles, desde el horizonte se vio a los demás miembros de Anteiku, parecía que se encontraban en una película... o algo asi.

— ¡Buen trabajo, Seikei-ki (Moldeadora)! —Dijo una voz femenina —Vete, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

— ¡Pero…! —intento protestar Deidara, quien apenas había comenzado a divertirse.

—Son órdenes de Zero —dijo Yin (Naruko). Seikei-ki asintió y desapareció en un ave de arcilla.

Naruto, Naruko, Tsunade, Anko y Nagato avanzaban por Euphias (Ame).

—Namekuji (Babosa-Tsunade) —dijo Naruko mirando a Tsunade —Ve por los soldados —Tal y como lo acababa de decir Naruko, un grupo de soldados del Imperio venían llegado y abrieron fuego.

—Satsuki-Chan —pidió Naruto sonriente. La pelinegra sonrió.

— **¡Katon: Saramandā Unarigoe no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gruñido de Salamandra)** —exclamo Satsuki dando un paso al frente y lanzando un potente Jutsu, que carbonizo a sus rivales — ¡Naruto-Kun, detrás de ti! —Pero todos se "congelaron"… todo se volvió blanco y negro y de una flama negra, apareció Shinigami.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Acto 02: Kami no Me: Modelo Fénix y Kyubi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Kaguya y Shinigami, llegaron a un espacio blanco y dorado, no parecía haber forma física tal, como el suelo… más bien, todos parecían flotar en el aire.

— **Niños, no tengo mucho tiempo** —Shinigami chasqueo sus dedos y un par de cofres aparecieron ante ellos— **Hace ya, varios siglos, en el mundo Occidental, existieron unos hombres que surcaban los mares, se les conoció como "Piratas" estos, llegaban a un lugar llamado "La Gran Línea" donde encontraron los árboles que los Kamis, habíamos dejado… cada vez que alguien comía del fruto, obtenía un poder fantástico, para ustedes seria comparable con un "Jutsu"** —Shinigami coloco los **2** cofres, Naruto y Naruko, abrieron uno, cada uno y comieron del fruto, sin dudarlo. Sus mentes fueron bombardeadas por miles de técnicas posibles —Es todo por ahora niños… ¡nos vemos! —Naruto, Naruko y Kaguya desaparecieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto sonrió, sus manos se rodearon de fuego azul, el fuego se extendió dando la apariencia de alas, Naruto "aleteo" separándose levemente del suelo y yendo contra sus rivales.

— _¡Es muy veloz!_ —pensó un soldado, apuntando con su arma y sudando a raudales.

— _¡No, no puedo apuntarle!_ —pensó otro, con sus manos temblando.

Naruto se abrió paso entre sus enemigos pateándolos con gran fuerza y mandando a más de uno a volar, volvió su mirada y vio a un par apuntándoles a Kuroka y Koneko.

Ambos soldados fueron tomados por el cuello, "escribió" un **Fūin** bajo sus pies y se elevó, con ambos enemigos agarrados por el cuello y luego se precipitó contra el suelo, golpeándolos y (posiblemente) matando a ese par.

Satsuki fue rodeada por 7 rivales, pero esgrimiendo su Katana rápidamente pudo matarles, bañando su Katana en **Katon**.

Nagato fue rodeado por **10** enemigos.

— **¡Doton: Doryū Datsu! (Elemento Tierra: Cañón de Dragón de Tierra)** —exclamo Nagato, las rocas se elevaron creando la cabeza de un dragón, el cual abrió su boca y de ella, salieron miles de rocas afiladas que masacraron a sus enemigos, luego se cruzó de brazos —Jamás te enfrentes, al poder de un Kami.

— ¡Oye, Señor Kami! —Le llamo Yahiko, cuando casi era atacado por la espalda — **¡Suiton: Mizu Rabba no Jutsu! (Elemento agua: Jutsu Onda Turbulenta de Agua)** —Estrello sus manos contra el suelo y un Geiser salió del mismo ahogando a **5** soldados, luego se volvió un maremoto que arrasó con otros **15**.

—Podía con ellos —dijo Nagato impasible. Konan se movió y sus papeles se cernieron sobre **5** enemigos, que fueron transformados en momias de papel, Konan cerró su mano y les molió los huesos.

Naruko formo una llama azul en sus manos la cual lanzo en forma de pequeños proyectiles, exterminando **44** enemigos en total. La rubia sonreía.

— **¡Senpō: Muki Tensei! (Arte Sabio: Reencarnación Inorgánica)** —exclamo Kuroka sonriente, mientras que la tierra se abría en 2 y devoraba a los enemigos.

Tsunade, se encargó de curarlos a todos.

Los jóvenes, avanzaron por la ciudad, actualmente destruida y desprovista de soldados enemigos; hasta llegar al despacho del emperador. Pero Tokumei se había dado a la fuga.

— ¡Maldición! —grito Naruto frustrado.

—Naruto-Sama —dijo Gabriel, mostrándole a Naruto un talismán extraño, Gabriel lo coloco en una ranura y esta hizo que un compartimento detrás de un muro se mostrara —Quizás, esto no fuera en vano, después de todo.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** — **4** Kitsunes aparecieron —Quiero que los **4** sigan este camino y luego, me digan a donde llevan —los Kitsunes asintieron y se movieron rápidamente.

—Volvamos a casa, Zero-Sama —propuso Kurotsuchi y todos desaparecieron, por medio de un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Acto 3: Conocimiento de Serpiente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tokumei, llego hasta Otogakure, donde fue recibido por Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí? —Tokumei

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino Espiritual #44**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una sombra permanecía sentada en un gran trono, mediante algo parecido a una bola de cristal, observaba los hechos en el mundo humano.

— **Uzumaki Naruto-Kun… eres muy fuerte, muy especial, mi pequeño Neko-Kun… pronto… pronto estaremos juntos** —Murmuro la silueta femenina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **10**

 **:::::**

En una de las varias habitaciones de la Mansión Uzumaki, se escuchaban gemidos y risas.

— " _Naruto-Kun… *gemido*… me gusta esto… *gemido*"_ —Susurraba, era sin error, la voz de Kaguya; Kushina y Naruko pegaron sus orejas, para escuchar.

— " _Me gusta… *gemido*… que… *gemido*… te sientas bien"_ —Susurraba Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto: Academia Kuho de Uzushio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de "Aogiri" estaban en el mismo salón y veían las mismas clases, mientras que Naruto, les contaba, sobre los Bushin: Uno suyo y otro de Kaguya, que dejaron en la casa.

— _ **Tu Okasan debe de estar, por sufrir un paro cardiaco**_ —Advirtió Kaguya con una sonrisa. Esa, era una broma macabra… placenteramente macabra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base #44 del Imperio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito se presentó ante el Emperador, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

— ¿Qué tal le va a tu "proyecto", Madara? —pregunto el Emperador.

—Bien —dijo con una voz un tanto, ida.

—Es gracias a ti, que el Imperio se ha expandido en tan poco tiempo, lo que necesites, para ello estaremos, Madara —dijo el Emperador.

—Arigato —dijo, mientras que desaparecía por medio del Kamui —Si algo ocurre… me contactare contigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el bosque de la antigua Konoha…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Varios Shinobis de Konoha habían sobrevivido tras los ataques del Imperio, algunos, habían sido rescatados por Konoha y otros sencillamente se habían refugiado en el bosque, fundando **"Shinringakure no Sato" (La Aldea Oculta entre el Bosque)**

Los miembros de Shinrin, se enteraron sobre el ataque de Kaguya hace 14/15 años, por obra de "El Consejo": Danzo, Homura y Koharu; quienes dijeron que la demoniza Kaguya, era ahora un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules…

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::**

"Madara" apareció ante los miembros de Akatsuki:Kazuki __(Reclutado en el Cap. **9** ) junto con Mori y Jun __(estos **2** , fueron _ **"reclutados"**_ con el paso del tiempo) __estos **4** , eran los miembros de Akatsuki, Shinobis demasiado peligrosos, que sobre pasaban el rango S y sus aldeas, temiendo que intentaran hacer algo, los encerraron en prisiones aisladas de sus aldeas, pensando que nadie, jamás podría liberarlos…

Pobres.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Azazel hablaba y transmitía sus conocimientos a sus alumnos, pero ni su mente, ni las de sus alumnos, estaban allí.

Todos por igual, pensaban en lo que se haría en contra del Imperio, ya que, a pesar de que se habían recuperado tierras, estos aun batallaban y ganaban otras tierras, eso no era bueno para La Resistencia.

— _ **Magia…**_ —dijo una voz siniestra en la mente de Naruto.

— _¿Qué?_ —pregunto Naruto sin entender, pero sin enfadarse o extrañarse ante la voz que había aparecido súbitamente en su cabeza (Teniendo a Kaguya, ya era suficientemente extraño)

— _ **Necesitaran… Magia Arcana**_ —dijo la voz. Naruto bajo la mirada a su cuaderno y escribió: Magia Arcana. Prometiéndose, luego, hacer una investigación en la Biblioteca.

—Niisan —le llamo Naruko, al ver a Naruto serio — ¿Estas bien? —Naruto asintió y Naruko prosiguió con las notas en su cuaderno. Antes de sentir a su pervertido hermano mayor — _¡¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre hacerme_ _ **eso,**_ _en pleno salón de clases?!_ —pensó Naruko, bajando la cabeza y rogando a su padre (Q. E. P. D), para que nadie se diera cuenta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru llego a las Ex – Ruinas de Konoha, donde ahora, se alzaba una ciudad moderna y por consecuencia, una ciudad como parte del Imperio.

El Hebi Sen'nin no tuvo inconveniente alguno en infiltrarse, ir bajo el monte de los Hokages. (Actualmente destruido) y encontrar el Fūinjutsu que el auténtico Uchiha Madara, había dejado en ese lugar.

—Interesante… Madara… ¿Sabías acaso que esto ocurriría? —Se preguntó Orochimaru, viendo el Fūin, le tomaría muchos años, romperlo y ver, lo que había tras esa "puerta" pero bueno…

… **Tenía toda la eternidad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **11**

 **:::::**

Naruto había hecho una promesa y ahora, la estaba cumpliendo, le prometió a Kuroka llevarla de día de campo y asi lo hizo.

— **Me alegra, que podamos tener un día para nosotros solos, Naruto-Kun, Nya** —dijo una feliz pelinegra comiendo un pescado, mientras que Naruto, fiel a sus instintos gatunos, también comía uno.

—Me alegra que nos alejemos de Aogiri temporalmente —dijo Naruto sonriente. Tras terminar el almuerzo, tomo delicadamente, la mano de la pelinegra, le ayudo a levantarse y le sonrió —Hay un lugar, el cual deseo enseñarte, Kuroka-Chan —Movió delicadamente su mano y un portal negro y rectangular se abrió, ambos entraron y salieron en un campo de rosas negras con tintes azules —Cuando encontré este lugar, supe que tenía que traerte —Naruto giro su mano, una Gudōdama apareció en ella y con fuerza, la lanzo al aire, creando un eclipse artificial —Mira las rosas —Las rosas, ahora brillaban en un extraño e inusual color plateado.

—Esto… esto… es hermoso —Balbuceo Kuroka; mientras que Kaguya miraba el romanticismo desde el interior, si bien ella era celosa, eso tampoco quería significar, que no dejaría que su amado fuera feliz.

—A veces… a veces me pregunto, si vemos lo que queremos ver, si somos quienes queremos ser o si… o si solo, somos máscaras, que colocamos sobre nuestros rostros, en favor de la sociedad —Murmuro Naruto, trayendo consigo el desconcierto de la peli plateada y la pelinegra —Quería que esta fuera una velada romántica para ambos, Kuroka-Chan —La Neko entendió lo que él quería decirle y asintió. De un **Shunshin** de luz, salió Kaguya. No por eso, la velada se volvió tensa, al revés, encontraron algo extraño: cerca del bello campo de flores, había un lugar del cual caía Maná, comieron y bebieron de las aguas plateadas de un singular rio.

— **Estamos en Kamigami no Onkei (Favor de los Dioses)** —dijo Kaguya al reconocer el lugar.

—Asi es, este fue el lugar, donde alzaste Kesshō no Ōkoku (El Reino de Cristal) —dijo Naruto —Tu reino y ciudadela, aquí fue donde nacieron tus hijos, antes del incidente con Shinju y Jubi —Kaguya asintió nostálgica, extrañaba a sus hijos —Ambas... ambas saben, que yo soy experto, en pedirles promesas a las personas, promesas que, por lo general, se cumplirán varios años después —Ambas asintieron, viéndole sacar un pergamino, del pergamino salieron un par de cajas planas de tamaño mediano, un Bushin se posó ante Kuroka y el original ante Kaguya, abrieron las cajas al mismo tiempo, las cajas contenían collares —Kaguya-Chan, Kuroka-Chan… ¿Me harían el honor de ser mis novias? —Ambas se lanzaron sobre él besándolo.

La promesa silenciosa se cumplió, al instante de ser propuesta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki; Habitación de Naruko**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un **Bushin** de su Niisan, había aparecido de repente, le había dado un collar como símbolo de su noviazgo y luego, le había besado, las cosas se fueron calentando, hasta que el Bushin acabo amándola, sin embargo, no tenían como protegerse, asi que el rubio "la estimulo", como acostumbraba a hacer a veces en clases.

—Me gusta que lo hagas —Aclaro la rubia sonrojada, dejándose _hacer_ —Lo que no me gusta, es que lo hagas, en medio de la clase, alguien podría descubrirnos —Lo tomo de la nuca, lo beso y luego ella bajo, hasta posarse en los pantalones del **Bushin** , los cuales bajo, junto a los Bóxer, al ver la herramienta de su hermano, se relamió los labios y sonrió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¿Qué ocurre?** —pregunto Akeno, al ver como Naruto bajaba la marcha.

— **Los soldados, nos siguen** —advirtió Naruto, sacando su par de Katanas, todos se pusieron en guardia.

— **¿Cómo pudieron burlar la seguridad de la aldea?** —pregunto Kuroka.

—Desearía saberlo —dijo Naruto, antes de que las llamas azules le rodearan, transformándose en un ave de fuego azul, tomando vuelo y girando, creando un tornado de fuego que iba en vertical hacia sus enemigos y calcinando a unos cuantos.

— **¡Yōjutsu!** —exclamaron Kuroka y Koneko, induciendo a un grupo de los soldados en una ilusión… una dolorosa ilusión.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Rabba no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Onda Turbulenta de Agua)** —exclamo Yahiko, creando una ola que arrasó con unos cuantos soldados.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Konan creo una cantidad absurdamente inmensa de Shuriken de papel que lanzo contra **6** soldados… los **6** murieron a causa de los profundos cortes del papel.

— ¡Matad a Zero! —grito un soldado, vestido con el uniforme estándar del Imperio y un casco parecido al que usaba Naruto; el soldado comenzó a disparar.

Naruto hacia uso del Sharinnegan y desviaba o incluso CORTABA las balas, usando Katon en las hojas de sus Katanas y poco a poco, se acercaba a los soldados, al estar cerca, supieron que todo había acabado: Las candentes y filosas hojas de las Katanas de Zero, les cortaron y poco a poco los demás miembros de Aogiri, segaban sus vidas.

— ¡Ustedes! —grito el ultimo temblando, apoyado contra un árbol y apuntando con una pistola— ¡Ustedes son monstruos!

— ¿Monstruos? —Pregunto Naruto, desaparecido y reapareciendo, antes golpearle en el vientre y hacerle atravesar el árbol —El Shinobi Sekai, desde siempre, ha tenido conflictos, pero aun asi, existía una paz relativa —Le volvió a golpear ahora quebrándole un par de costillas y haciéndole atravesar nuevamente un árbol, se movió rápido y le dio un golpe ascendente— Todo cambio cuando ustedes llegaron y empezaron a asesinar a los Yokai —Naruto salto y le pego una patada voladora destruyendo su casco y mostrando el rostro de un hombre de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color.

El teniente lo aprovechó para golpear al Neko e intentar alejarse, pero su camino se vio truncado por un cerco de fuego azul.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! —grito el hombre, al ver su armadura destruida a causa de los fuertes golpes de su oponente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto Naruto.

—Kan —dijo él.

—Mí estimado Kan-San, si yo soy un monstruo… ¿eso a ti en que te convierte: En un hombre, en un perro o en un monstruo? —Pregunto Naruto— ¿Quiénes llegaron aquí a matar inocentes? Porque no fuimos nosotros, digo… de eso estoy seguro —Kan saco su arma y se disparó en la sien.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente con los comandos del Teniente Kan y durante las clases, todos veían a Naruto estudiar sin descanso un mapa.

—Sin duda alguna… está intentando, encontrar las bases del Imperio —pensaron los demás miembros de Aogiri.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Los habitantes se ocultaban en sus casas, por miedo a salir. Mientras que por las calles, se escuchaban, las pisadas de los imperialistas.

—Necesitamos, necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes —pensó Tazuna.

— _ **Esta… esta gente… estas pobres personas, no tienen a quien recurrir**_ —pensó una dama, antes de correr, rodearse de humo verde y transformarse en un Murciélago y alzar vuelo — _ **Es… ya es hora, de que nuestro clan, tenga a un invocador, de preferencia, uno igual que el viejo Rikudo, un invocador que sepa el sentido de la palabra "Justicia"**_


	12. Nami

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Nami**

 **:::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Satsuki, Tsunade, Gabriel, Kurotsuchi y Deidara; se encontraban en clase... Pero ninguno de ellos, estaba realmente prestando atención.

—Algo pasara hoy —aviso Gabriel.

—Soy un Nekoshō, Gabriel-Chan —dijo Naruto oliendo la humedad en el aire —Se, que algo pasara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—En ese caso, podemos colocar los ANBU, en el otro lado de las aldeas y podemos hacerles entrar, por las puertas de las aldeas —dijo Onoki.

—Si —dijo Rasa sonriente —Asi, ellos acabaran en una trampa, entrando por las puertas y encontrando un ejército, ya a la espera de ellos —Los Kages, sonrieron ante la nueva estrategia.

En eso, apareció un halcón mensajero, Mei tomo el pergamino en su pata.

—Nami no Kuni, acaba de ser tomada por el Imperio —dijo Mei.

—No perderemos… ni otra aldea, ni otra tierra —sentencio duramente Kushina —Alisten un escuadrón ANBU y otro escuadrón Jōnin, quiero que vayan a Nami. No quiero que Aogiri se entrometa en esto… no quiero que esos niños se metan en peligro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia Kuho; Receso**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto comía en compañía de Naruko y Kuroka, ambas con una sonrisa en su rostro y bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— _El Gran Líder, tiene un par de mujeres hermosas y yo tengo a una artista y un sadomasoquista_ —pensó Yahiko "fastidiado", comiendo una bola de arroz.

En eso, apareció el Murciélago, que se posó frente a Naruto, Naruko y Kuroka gritaron, todos los miembros de Aogiri se acercaron y escucharon las palabras del Murciélago, llamado Gray.

— **Por siglos, hemos vivido en favor del Clan Yang de Kiri** —dijo Gray — **Este clan, fue casi exterminado en una guerra entre Kiri y Kusa, los pocos sobrevivientes, también sufrieron La Purga: Una masacre contra Kekkei Genkai en Kiri; y los últimos se refugiaron en Nami no Kuni. Sin embargo, el Imperio, llego hasta ellos y ahora, no queda ni uno solo** —todos tuvieron ganas de ayudar a Gray — **Por ello mismo, nuestra última invocadora, nos pidió buscar a un invocador nuevo y de gran corazón… Uzumaki Naruto** —un pergamino apareció — **Yo, Gray, líder del Clan del Murciélago, te considero digno de nuestro contrato** —sin dudarlo, lo firmo.

—Chicos… —hablo Naruto con un rostro serio.

—Nos vamos a Nami —dijeron todos en coro, preparados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un lugar alejado, había un castillo, dentro del mismo, el Emperador Tokumei, acababa de ser asesinado, por su fiel sirviente y ahora nuevo emperador… Kuro Kaito.

 **3** días después (por medio de un testamento falsificado) se dio a saber que la mano derecha de Tokumei, Suzaku, tomaría el manto y la corona del Imperio.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, su majestad? —pregunto un soldado.

—En Kumogakure, encontraran un templo derruido, detrás de sus puertas, hallarán una gema, llévenla a Euphias y entréguenla a Madara —ordeno Kaito.

— ¡Hai! —dijo el sirviente, mientras que iba a los establos, para tomar un caballo y luego ir a buscar al enmascarado de Akatsuki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de Aogiri y una tropa de la Resistencia llegaron a Nami, la ciudad estaba desolada.

— ¡Todos detrás de mí! —Exclamo Naruto, al ver como una lluvia de flechas caían sobre ellos — **¡Fūton:** **Arashi Shīrudo no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Escudo de Tormenta)** —Una fuerte presión se formó frente a Aogiri y la Resistencia —Pain.

— **¡Shinra Tensei! (Juicio Divino)** —exclamo Nagato —Nami estaba poblada por Demonios, Ángeles y diversos tipos de Yokai, es obvio que se encuentre desolada, no dejaron a nadie con vida.

— ¿Pero entonces, quien o quienes…? —intento preguntar un Shinobi.

—Los soldados del Imperio —Contesto Kuroka a la pregunta no realizada.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo un hombre de complexión alta y gran musculatura, cabello blanco, ojos negros, llevaba una camisilla sin mangas y un pantalón de armadura — ¡El legendario Zero, en persona!

—Asi que… tú eres quien comanda a este triste batallón —dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente.

—Asi es y te hare pagar por asesinar a Kan y sus hombres —dijo el interlocutor, antes de elevar su poder.

—Tu no sirves al imperio —dijo Naruto antes de liberar una mezcla entre Chakra y magia.

—Freezer-Sama, se ha aliado con El Imperio —dijo el hombre sonriente.

—Freezer… asi que la leyenda sobre los Hiya Akuma, es real —dijo Naruto sorprendido, antes de que el hombre le lanzara una esfera de energía, Naruto se agacho esquivándole con facilidad —Nada mal… **¡Fūton: Shinkūha! (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío)** —Naruto lanzo una ráfaga de viento, que le causo varios cortes en la piel a su rival.

— **¡Kienzan! (Disco Destructor)** —exclamo el enemigo creando un disco de energía y lanzándolo.

— **¡Fūton: Rasengan! (E. Viento: Rasengan)** —exclamo Naruto, aplicando Chakra Fūton en exceso y lanzando el Jutsu de su padre; contra su enemigo. Ambos ataques golpearon entre sí, pero el Jutsu del rubio salió ganando, dejando sorprendido a su rival — **¡Fūton: Zanshu sa no Kaze no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Decapitador)** —Su enemigo cayó muerto — _Que mal, ni siquiera pudo probar el Senjutsu o mi magia Neko_ —pensó el rubio. Cuando el rubio subió su mirada, la mayoría de los rivales yacían en el suelo y los aldeanos ahora podían respirar tranquilos.

— **Solo es una victoria, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Kaguya apareciendo a su lado y colocando una mano en el hombro de su novio — **Una, entre miles… además, ese tal Freezer, me da mala espina.**

— **A nosotros también nos da mala espina, Okasan… Otosan** —dijo Hagoromo, siendo acompañado por Hamura, ambos estaban serios.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **13**

 **:::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Kaguya y Gabriel encontraron un lugar para "pasar el rato"… bueno... si "pasar el rato" puede justificarse como entrenar/violar, a tu novio/hermano… entonces, creo que si entrenaban...

—Las **3** … tienen una gran fuerza —elogio Naruto, a su alrededor una débil aura azul/negra se percibía.

Naruko y Gabriel tenían raspones y moretones por sus cuerpos, ahora descansaban y comían algo, viendo la batalla entre la Usagi no Megami y el joven Jinchuriki.

Junto a ellas Hagoromo y Hamura, mirando la batalla.

— **Solo estoy comenzando, Naruto-Kun** —dijo una sonriente Kaguya siendo rodeada por una aura blanca/negra — **¡Shikotsumyaku: Tsubaki no Ma)! (Pulso de Hueso Muerto: Jutsu Danza de la Camelia)** —Kaguya se disloco ambos brazos, sacándose ambos húmeros (hueso del antebrazo) y usándolos como Katanas. Kaguya se lanzó contra su novio, con sus… "espadas".

Naruto se lanzó con sus Katanas, contra su novia.

— **¿Crees que todo lo que estamos haciendo, sirva realmente de algo?** —pregunto Hamura, mientras observaba a sus "padres" batallar entre ellos.

— **Funcionara, no te preocupes** —dijo amablemente el mayor.

— **Hagoromo-Niisan, Hamura-Niisan** —escucharon, era Zetsu — **¿A ustedes esto realmente les parece correcto?**

— **Déjalos que sean felices, Zetsu** —dijo Hagoromo, sacando una pipa y encendiéndola — **Deja que su felicidad, también sea la tuya.**

— **¿Hablas de esa clase de felicidad?** —pregunto Zetsu apuntando acosadoramente, al ver a su madre de rodillas y con intenciones de bajarle los pantalones a su padre.

— **Salgamos de aquí** —pidió Hamura, sin querer ver, como sus padres les "fabricaban" otro hermano. Los **3** hermanos Ōtsutsuki salieron de allí, aunque no pudieron evitar escuchar los gemidos de sus padres.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Euphias (Ame)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

—Suzaku-Sama —dijo un soldado —Orochimaru-Sama, lo espera en el salón del trono.

—Arigato —dijo Suzaku, yendo al salón del trono.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Minutos después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru sonreía, claramente se estaba burlando de Suzaku y de todo el imperio de Albión.

—Tienes una tropa y una armada marítima, con tecnología de punta, pero aun asi… estás perdiendo tu guerra —dijo Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Orochimaru? —pregunto Suzaku irritado.

—No es lo que yo quiero… ¡Es lo que TU quieres! —dijo señalando y enseñándole aquello que había encontrado en las ruinas de Konoha.

— ¡El Capullo de una Furia! —Exclamo sorprendido, las Furias, eran seres de gran poder y velocidad — ¡¿Cómo lo has conseguido Orochimaru?! —Suzaku estaba realmente enfadado, **4** generaciones habían buscado ese "huevo" tanto en las Shinobi Godaikoku (de forma discreta y antes de "El Choque"), como en Albión y jamás lo habían encontrado.

—Algo grande se acerca, ya han atacado Kiri, ya han derrotado a tus hombres y ya la Resistencia y Aogiri han liberado Kiri… —dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? —pregunto Suzaku molesto.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera, que tengo un alienígena en mis laboratorios y que dicho alienígena, jura venir en nombre de un imperio, aun mayor que el tuyo? —pregunto Orochimaru sonriendo burlescamente.

—Sí, te creería —dijo Suzaku— Ya… tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra un grupo de alienígenas, se hacían llamar Saiyajin… ¿De qué hablamos ahora?

—Akuma Aisu —dijo Orochimaru —El Emperador Freezer— Orochimaru desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Freezer-Sama, hemos aterrizado —dijo un soldado de piel dorada y vestimenta blanca.

— **Bien… vamos a fuera, necesito causar algo de destrucción** —dijo Freezer, estaba sonriente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Naruto-Kun!** —Dijo Gabriel despertándose exaltada, el rubio y las damas le miraron — **Algo acaba de pasar, algo grande de gran poder, acaba de aparecer... creo… creo que apareció en Kumo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **14**

 **:::::**

 **3** personas extrañas aparecieron en Iwa; el Tsuchikage, ordeno que todos tomaran sus puestos de batalla, por si deseaban atacarlos, pero pidió que nadie se moviera, hasta no saber sus intenciones.

El primero era un hombre de unos 28 años, su cabello era negro con puntas y vestía un Gi naranja, con una camiseta azul.

El segundo era un hombre de unos 32 años, cabello negro y vestía un peto de armadura blanca con dorado en los hombros, una camisa sin mangas azul, asi como un pantalón azul.

El tercero era un alienígeno verde, con un turbante blanco con lila en la coronilla, una capa blanca de hombreras y un Gi lila.

— ¡FREEZER LLEGARA EN 2 HORAS! —exclamo el hombre de armadura blanca y ropas azules.

—Intenta no alterarte Vegeta —dijo el alienígeno de brazos cruzados —Aunque él haya sobrevivido a la explosión de Namek, lo más probable es que terminara por confiarse y no entrenara en todo este tiempo.

En eso, todos vieron como un enorme "platillo volador" aterrizaba a varias decenas de Kilómetros.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Gabriel abrazando a su novio, antes de volver a dormirse. Cosa en la que Naruto, no la secundo.

— _¿Por qué estamos luchando?_ —Se preguntó Naruto

«Luchamos por la libertad, para evitar que otro Ángel, Demonio, Neko, Kitsune o Shinigami; sea asesinado desconsideradamente por El Imperio» contesto su Inner… su consciencia. Volvió su mirada a Gabriel, pensó en Kaguya, pensó en su madre, pensó en Naruko y en Kuroka.

— _Nos han arrebatado grandes cantidades de compañeros y grandes porciones de tierras… pero… pero eso no significa, que vayamos a dejar de luchar, mientras que aun quede una razón para ponerme nuevamente de pie, entonces deberé de seguir adelante_ —pensó con fiera convicción.

 **«Muy bien pensado, Naruto-Sama»** dijo una de sus invocaciones más preciadas. Yin, formaba parte del Clan Murciélago y era su "medio de transporte personal"; el rubio se sorprendió ante las palabras de Yin, quien sonrió **«Nuestro Clan, lucho fieramente contra Kaguya-Sama, cuando ella se vio transformada en Shinju, una de nuestras habilidades es aquella de poder leer el pensamiento de nuestro contratista»** Naruto se sorprendió, ya que cuando Yin, nombro a Kaguya, Naruto no pudo evitar imaginarla en un sexy bikini, que le había visto hace un par de días. Yin río **«No le diré a nadie sobre ese pensamiento Naruto-Sama, descanse»** Yin alzo vuelo, mientras que veía como Naruto se desnudaba y se colocaba su traje de baño **«Quizás… debería de volver y advertirle que Kaguya-Sama, se encuentra en la piscina y quizás… ¡No!»**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nave de Freezer**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Freezer-Sama** —dijo un alíen de cabello azul, ojos de panal de color verde y piel blanca como la nieve; llevaba un traje azul/gris — **Hemos ubicado una presencia de gran poder, al norte de nuestra posición actual… también, hemos podido notar una de las 7 esferas en su poder.**

— **Si Goku se encuentra aquí, tardara bastante en dar con nuestra posición, dirígete hacia ese lugar y recupera la esfera del Dragón** —Ordeno Freezer.

— **Freezer-Sama** —dijo el Alíen, mientras que salía a preparar una tropa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo de La Resistencia en Shimo; Hogar de los Ángeles, en el Ningen no Sekai.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Michael-Sama, alguien se dirige hacia nuestra posición** —informo Raynare mientras que su líder, observaba la esfera que tenía en su mano derecha.

— **Puedes irte, Raynare-Chan, yo me hare cargo** —informo Michael, sorprendiendo a la peli purpura, pero sin más que decir, desapareció en un "Shunshin de fuego lila" y Michael, desapareció en un "Shunshin de fuego dorado"

 _ **(N/A: Lo ponemos entre comillas, porque no sabemos cómo más expresarlo)**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Templo…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Michael salió, acompañado por Azrael y ante ambos, apareció el Alíen, con otros 12 tras de él; asi mismo habían **16** soldados de El Imperio.

— ¡Entreguen la Bola del Dragón que se encuentra en este lugar y ninguno de ustedes, saldrá herido! —dijo un soldado.

— **¿Intentas dar órdenes a Michael-Sama, diminuta criatura?** —pregunto Azrael. Azrael era un Arcángel tenía el cabello negro y largo, ojos rojos y vestimentas grises.

El alienígeno y sus compañeros elevaron su poder considerablemente, asustando a los soldados humanos.

— **¿Vais enserio?** —pregunto Michael, aumentando también su aura y atemorizando a sus interlocutores.

— _Este… este mortal… ¿Cómo es posible que pueda…?_ —el alíen no pudo conectar su pensamiento, ya que recibió un poderoso puño en su vientre y luego uno en su cuello que lo dejo inconsciente, cortesía de Michael.

— _Este desgraciado va enserio_ —pensó un alíen de apariencia anfibia y antropomórfico, antes de elevar su Ki, tanto como podía y atacar con una ráfaga de esferas de Ki.

Michael extendió su mano y un escudo de luz le protegió, de la ráfaga de ataques.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto, en el cielo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Goku, mira! —dijo Piccolo, al ver a los alienígenas y los Soldados, atacando a Michael y a Azrael.

— ¡Vegeta, Piccolo, vamos! —dijo Goku precipitándose hacia el suelo, transformado en **Súper Saiyajin 2**.

— ¡No me des ordenes obvias, Kakaroto! —dijo Vegeta, siguiéndolo, junto con Piccolo quien no hablaba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Vegeta se limitó a extender su dedo índice, en el cual se formó una pequeña esfera roja, que viajo a tierra, matando a sus enemigos.

— _Interesante, Saiyajin y un Namekiano_ —pensó Azrael, antes de crear una Katana de luz lila y enterrarla en el pecho de su rival.

— **¡Kame Hame Ha!** —exclamo Goku, lanzando una potente esfera de Ki azul, que arraso con la mayoría de los hombres de Freezer.

— _¿Quiénes son esos payasos, vestidos de negro?_ —Se preguntó a si mismo Vegeta, ignorando por completo la existencia de Aogiri y por consecuencia, ignorando la existencia de: La Resistencia, Aogiri y El Imperio; ya que ellos estaban del otro lado del mundo en una zona aislada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Rasengan!** —exclamo Naruto, lanzando una esfera lila con anillos blancos, contra los hombres de Freezer y los miembros de El Imperio.

— **¡Suiton: Rasengan: Tsunami! (E. Agua: Esfera Giratoria: Maremoto)** —exclamo Naruko lanzando su Rasengan, el cual hizo contacto con la tierra y envolvió a sus rivales en un remolino de agua, que los aplasto.

Gabriel apareció surcando los cielos con un arco de luz, que disparaba flechas de luz, eliminando de esta forma a sus rivales en tierra, pero pronto se hayo en problemas, al verse rodeada por los comandos de Freezer.

Naruto utilizo su **Fūton** , para levitar junto a su compañera y asistirla en la batalla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Vegeta, Freezer no aparece, por ningún lado! —exclamo Goku lanzando una esfera de Ki y arrasando con un grupo de rivales

— ¡Kakaroto, ve a la nave, Freezer debe de estar dentro de la nave! —grito Vegeta.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto-Kun, Kaguya-San, la nave! —Dijo Konan ayudándolos a llegar a la escotilla y luego creando flechas de papel — ¡Ustedes no pasaran de este punto!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras una veloz presentación, Naruto, Kaguya y Goku se infiltraron en la nave.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cuarto de maquinas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Parece ser que Goku y alguien más, consiguió entrar** —dijo Freezer con calma — **¿Por qué no vas tú a detenerlos por mí?** —el joven de cabello negro asintió.

—Los detendré de inmediato, Freezer-Sama —dijo el joven mientras que salía en busca de sus rivales y Freezer sonreía.

—Doblegar la mente de Sasuke-Kun no fue difícil —dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose.

— **Ese Gaki, desea poder y hará lo que sea, para conseguirlo** —dijo Freezer calmado y sonriente — **Sal de aquí, Orochimaru, yo me hare cargo del resto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **OCA: Revolución Angelical**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Tanto los Ángeles, como los Ángeles Caídos, se encontraban literalmente en una mina de oro, sin embargo, esta se hallaba vacía y era utilizada como un cuartel de inteligencia._

— _**¡Lord Azazel!**_ _—Exclamo un Ángel Caído —_ _ **¡El enemigo ha atravesado el primer anillo de defensa!**_ _—En eso, se vio, desde el lugar donde se hallaban, llamas plateadas, se escucharon gritos y disparos._

— _¡Envíen_ _ **2**_ _tropas más, para apoyar a los anillos de seguridad!_ _—dijo Azazel._

 _Pasaron varias horas, se vieron luces, señales de que los Ángeles Caidos, luchaban con todo cuanto tenían._

 _Vieron a Azazel ponerse de pie y crear una Espada de luz. Todos tragaron saliva, vieron a los soldados acercarse a ellos, los Ángeles Caidos, sintieron un fuerte viento pasarles por el lado y vieron como algunos enemigos caian muertos, bajo la espada de su líder._

 _Y Azazel ordenó la retirada, antes de lanzarse contra las tropas enemigas._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Cuartel de los Ángeles Caídos (Oni no Kuni)**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _ **Acaban de avisarnos, que Azazel-Sama, ha caído en el campo de batalla**_ _—dijo Shalba Belcebú, todos los líderes de razas, guardaron un minuto de silencio —_ _ **También, ordena que Shemhazai, se vuelva el líder de los Ángeles Caídos y pide a Naruto-San, alias Zero, líder de la fracción Aogiri, de la resistencia... aceptar a Raynare como su prometida**_ _—El Nekoshō y el Ángel Caído se sonrojaron y se desmayaron._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::**

 **15**

 **:::::**

— _Ya han pasado_ _ **2**_ _meses, desde que Azazel-Sama, falleció_ —pensó Naruto, mirando un mapa y sonrió — _Hemos ganado un total de_ _ **500**_ _guerras y su territorio, comienza a empequeñecerse… el mundo se hace cada vez más pequeño para El Imperio._

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el rubio se giró y vio a una sonriente Kaguya, quien solo llevaba su ropa interior y una bata semitransparente — **Hagoromo-Kun, Hamura-Kun y Zetsu-Chan; han dicho que han hallado algo en el sur del continente; los niños llegan tarde por consecuencia** —dijo la Megami, contorneando sus caderas y acercándose a su novio, le abrazo y le beso en los labios. Naruto abrazo a su mujer, esa dama, esa Megami, era su perdición — "Asi que tenemos algo de tiempo, los niños probablemente, llegaran a media noche" —Susurro besando la mejilla del Neko.

— " _Definitivamente, quieres darles hermanitos"_ —Susurro Naruto pervertido, mientras que metía sus manos bajo la ropa interior de su Megami, apretando sus nalgas, haciéndola gemir.

— " _ **Nuestra vida, puede…acabarse… en un instante"**_ —Susurro entrecortadamente Kaguya — _**"Con solo desenfundar la Katana… con un solo Jutsu… con… con un solo disparo… Naruto-Kun"**_ —No hizo falta más, Kaguya utilizo el Sharinnegan y llevo a su amado a una cama espaciosa, rápidamente le saco la chaqueta y desgarro la camiseta.

El rubio le saco su Kimono, el cual cayo al suelo, Naruto y Kaguya sonrieron, al ver el cuerpo de su pareja y se entregaron el uno al otro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Aposentos de Suzaku**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Freezer… —dijo un malherido Suzaku a Freezer, quien había escapado la última vez, de un enfrentamiento contra un Jinchuriki (Naruto), una Megami (Kaguya), un Tenshi (Gabriel), un Namekiano (Piccolo) y una pareja Saiyajin (Goku y Vegeta)

— **Ya no me haces falta… humano** —dijo Freezer sonriente y disparando una esfera de energía, matando a Suzaku y yendo a exterminar a entablar una _conversación_ con los soldados — **Me hare cargo de Goku y sus amigos y luego…** —Una esfera azul apareció en su mano, luego se volvió roja, luego lila y luego verde, lanzo la esfera verde contra el suelo y de él, salió Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Sasuke de forma grosera.

— **Mi apreciado Sasuke** —dijo un sonriente Freezer — **Te daré, lo que tanto has ansiado... iniciaremos inmediatamente, el entrenamiento de Ki** —Sasuke sonrió.

—Empieza —dijo Sasuke.

— **El Ki, es una energía que habita en el cuerpo, no es el Chakra es… es… en realidad, la energía que proviene de cada célula de tu ser, evita lo aquello a lo que estás acostumbrado** —dijo Freezer y Sasuke parpadeo confundido — **Evita… fusionar la energía física, con tu espíritu** —Sasuke lo intento, pero lo único que consiguió, fue liberar una energía absurdamente inmensa de Chakra y caer al suelo agotado — _ **Creo que será, más difícil, de lo esperado.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 meses después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Arigato… Goku-Sensei, Vegeta-Sensei —decían Naruto, Naruko y Kuroka, agotados —Arigato a usted también… Piccolo-Sensei.

— **Recuerden… si no utilizan su energía con cuidado, llámese: Chakra, Senjutsu, Magia o Ki… solo serán un blanco fácil para el enemigo** —dijo Piccolo — **¡Miren!** —Todos miraron al cielo, pero lo único que vieron fue una figura blanca elevarse al cielo — **Freezer y sus hombres han salido del planeta.**

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Vegeta.

— **Cuando me fusione con Kami-Sama y obtuve el poder de Nails, obtuve asi mismo, algunas habilidades, como la de poder identificar el portador del Chakra, la Magia o el Ki, con exactitud** —dijo Piccolo.

—Cuídense Gakis; ustedes eliminen al Imperio y nosotros ha Freezer —dijo Vegeta, antes de que los **3** siguieran la estela de energía, de la nave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

Tras la partida de Freezer, Sasuke, un joven hambriento de poder, quedo al mando de los comandos de las fuerzas del emperador galáctico.

— **¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Sasuke-Sama?** —pregunto un soldado extraterrestre, al Shinobi.

—Necesitamos saber: ¿Cuáles son los puntos débiles del Imperio? —pregunto Sasuke y el mismo alienígeno, le dio un mapa y marco los lugares del Imperio con Rojo y de la resistencia con Azul —Toma a nuestros hombros más poderoso, realizaremos un ataque a ambos flancos de la guerra.

— **Como ordene, Sasuke-Sama** —dijo el soldado, al Uchiha, quien vestía igual que Vegeta y otros del ejército, tan peculiar. El soldado salió de la sala de control de la nave en cuestión — _ **Una guerra de 3**_ _ **flancos... esto… esto no acabara bien y al final, solo uno prevalecerá.**_

— _ **Poder… dame… más… poder**_ —susurraba una voz en la mente del Uchiha, quien se tomó la cabeza, presa de una migraña, mientras que usaba Chakra, intentando menguar dicho dolor, pero de nada servía.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ten no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Mifune-Sama! —Dijo un Samurái a Mifune, quien le miro a la espera de más palabras del hombre de armadura — ¡Hemos enviado los halcones mensajeros a los Gokages!

—Buen trabajo —dijo Mifune encendiendo una pipa.

— ¡Mifune-Sama! —Volvió a hablar —Algunos de nuestros hombres, se encuentran preocupados por el objeto que cayó al mar, hace ya **2** semanas.

—Lo expondré en la cumbre —dijo Mifune — ¿Cómo van las misiones?

—He… —las palabras tomaron por completo desprevenido al hombre —Por el momento, sabemos que estamos arrebatando tierras con gran eficiencia al Imperio, sabemos que su tierra de origen, posiblemente se ubique en el Occidente, en el continente llamado "Europa"

—Eso es importante —dijo Mifune —Y explicaría por qué sus tropas tardan tanto en llegar con refuerzos para ellos… ¿Hay algo sobre los desaparecidos?

—Creemos que un agente externo, ayuda al Imperio con dichas desapariciones —dijo otro Samurái.

— ¿Un Shinobi, quizás? —pregunto Mifune.

—Un Nukenin, estamos seguros en un 100% y las fuentes, de la teoría, son confiables, fueron nuestros mejores espías, quienes dieron la información —dijo el Samurái.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo Mifune — _Un Nukenin… no hay muchos Nukenin desde la 6° Era Shinobi… no… es imposible que esto sea obra de Orochimaru._

 **::::::::::**

 **Aogiri**

 **::::::::::**

Todos se habían retirado y en esos momentos, solo se hallaban: Naruto, Naruko, Kaguya, Kuroka, Gabriel, Raynare y Tsunade.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Naruto-Kun? —pregunto una preocupada Raynare, su novio y rubio líder, se veía cansado y estresado, no dormía, sus ojeras eran oscuras y de gran tamaño.

— _Noche tras noche, realiza el Taju Hoshi Bushin, los envía a las distintas tierras dominadas por el imperio… estamos ganando, pero… él se ve muy preocupado_ —pensó Tsunade, dolida por no poder hacer nada por el rubio, las **5** damas, le vieron beber por **14ͣ** ocasión, la taza de Café, antes de que Naruko diera un paso al frente y se la arrebatara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto el rubio, Kuroka abrió sus labios — ¿Qué ocurre, Hagoromo? —Todas, excepto Kaguya, se giraron para ver al hombre que ingresaba en el salón.

— **Su armamento está aumentando, pero sus tropas no** —aviso el Shinobi no Kami — **No sabemos a qué se deba esto… hay 100 armas, por cada 2 soldados.**

—Akatsuki —sentencio el rubio —Eso es lo que ocurre, Hagoromo… el Imperio gasta muchos recursos en la búsqueda de los Yokai, perdieron incontables efectivos, en el ataque suicida de Azazel. El ataque de Kuroka-Chan y las Nekomata a la fortaleza **44** , saben que están perdiendo la guerra y está ya no es la vida en la cual un Shinobi, pueda efectuar su carrera.

— **Nukenin** —sentencio Kaguya, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, al igual que Kuroka — **Tienen un ejército Nukenin** —Naruto creo una pareja de Hoshi Bushin y desapareció en un **Shunshin** , los **Bushin** fueron con la albina y la pelinegra, sin que estas se percataran de que su novio había salido de allí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto caminaba a paso lento por los bosques de Uzushio.

— _Pierden hombres a una velocidad alarmante, nosotros ganamos cada vez más tierras y refugiamos a los Yokai, Tenshi y Akuma, ¿entonces porque siguen luchando sin detenerse?_ —Se preguntó el rubio, hasta que escucho pasos tras de sí, asi que se giró.

— **Perdónenos, por haberlo seguido, Naruto-Sama** —pidieron unas sumisas Raynare y Gabriel.

—No hay problema —dijo Naruto, quien aún recordaba el día que la rubia y la pelinegra se habían encontrado, él vio una rivalidad entre ambas y pensó que si aquello fortalecía a Gabriel ella dejaría de ser TAN sumisa, pero Raynare resulto ser igual, lo cual... hacia al rubio, parecer MÁS pervertido — ¿Qué ocurre?

— **Les decía, Otosan** —dijo Hagoromo apareciendo — **Que encontramos algo…**

— ¿Donde? —pregunto Naruto interesado.

— **Ame, la cosa… la cosa NO ES, tomar Amegakure, el plan… es tomar "El Parlamento"** —explico el albino mayor — **Si tomamos "El Parlamento" entonces podremos ganar la guerra.**

—Miles de hermanos los Rebeldes, han fallecido, por ataques coordinados y de índole terrorista, al acercarse a Amegakure —dijo Naruto de forma ruda — ¿Por qué seguir por ese camino? ¿Por qué enviar a las fuerzas de Aogiri a una muerte segura, Hagoromo?

— **Porque si no lo haces, Otosan, mi Otōto y tus otros hijos, no tendrán ningún futuro** —dijo Hagoromo de forma ruda — **Otosan… la guerra… la guerra no es solo contra El Imperio, es también contra Akatsuki y contra las fuerzas de Freezer, que aún están esparcidas por este mundo. Sin embargo, Akatsuki apenas y se está moviendo y sus primeros ataques, serán tomar el control de los lugares que ahora mismo, tiene El Imperio.**

—Aliados no deseados —Murmuro Naruto y Hagoromo asintió — ¿Y luego? —Pregunto el rubio, pero no dio tiempo al peliblanco de responder— ¿Qué pasara cuando Albión sea erradicado de la faz de Godaikoku? —El rubio saco un cigarro de su bolcillo y lo encendió con su fuego azul — _Maldito Gaki suicida_ —pensó Naruto fastidiado, sacándose el cigarro de la boca y exhalando el humo.

—Si destruimos el edificio del Parlamento, quedaran sin un verdadero poder político —explico Hagoromo.

— **Y luego, podremos continuar eliminando soldados sin órdenes claras, que serán fácilmente barridos, por las fuerzas de La Alianza y Aogiri, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Kuroka sonriente.

— ¿Ustedes realmente piensan, que todos han fallecido solo por una misión suicida, con altos índices de poder fracasar? —Pregunto Naruto y las dos damas, junto al usuario del Rinnegan, lo pensaron y sus cabezas cayeron— ¿Piensan que Azazel falleció, deseando un ataque desorganizado y descontrolado, contra un símbolo? —Raynare, Gabriel y Hagoromo se mantenían con sus cabezas bajas, en señal de arrepentimiento, ante el plan suicida —Pues no. Azazel jamás lo habría deseado… reúnan a los mayores, reúnan a los generales y todos los miembros de Aogiri en la base, además… quiero un mapa de Ame, quiero conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades, no quiero otro fallo, no quiero tener que enterrar a otro aliado, como fue enterrar a Azazel, o a Sasuke, o a Yahiko —apretó sus puños —No podemos hacerlo solos y… la última vez que abra una fosa en el suelo para enterrar a alguien… espero que sea a ese bastardo de Suzaku.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Occidente; Alguna Ciudad Costera…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Big Bang: Kame Hame Ha!** —Gogeta, lanzo su último ataque, contra Freezer, eliminándolo finalmente.

— _ **Puede que yo muera, pero Sasuke y Madara… proseguirán… con MI Legado**_ —pensó Freezer, falleciendo con una sonrisa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **N/A: En el próximo capitulo, nacerá el hijo o la hija de Naruto y Kaguya... ¿Cómo desean que se llame? ¿Desean que sea niño o niña?**


	17. Padre

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **17: Padre**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se hallaba fuera de la sala de partos, caminaba de un lado al otro. Junto a él, sus compañeros y en la sala, se encontraban: Kuroka y Kaguya.

— **Otosan, intenta calmarte** —pidió Kuroi Zetsu, quien estaba "fusionado" con Shiro Zetsu.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí? —pregunto duramente Naruto y Zetsu sonrió.

— **Están solos… Albión, ha decidido que intentar conquistarnos es, en sus propias palabras… "Una pérdida de recursos, no necesitamos más tierras; dejen a los que ya estén allá, sin Suzaku no podrán hacer mucho"** —Por eso Zetsu estaba tan feliz — **Ganamos Otosan.**

— ¿Qué hay de Ame? —pregunto el rubio.

—Está invadida, todas las fuerzas se centran en… —Hagoromo, se detuvo, al ver como su padre adoptivo se ponía de pie— ¿A dónde vas, Otosan?

—A buscar a Koneko, necesito información de la biblioteca —dijo el rubio.

— ¿Y Okasan y Kuroka? —pregunto el sorprendido Rikudo.

— ¿Recuerdas las palabras del Iryō-nin? —Pregunto Naruto y Hagoromo, hizo un intento por recordar — "El parto iniciara a las **21:00** y posiblemente, nazcan a las **22:30** " —Hagoromo asintió —Son las **19:43** , me da tiempo de ir, buscar lo que deseo encontrar y volver, para estar aquí, para Kaguya-Chan y Kuroka-Chan —Hagoromo asintió y suspiro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20:44; Hospital; Sala de Espera**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Arrebatamos a Konoha, Kumo y Tsuki… junto a otras tierras** —dijo Hagoromo al aire — **Ame, es una de sus últimas tierras, están desesperados y defenderán Ame, hasta el final.**

—Ellos salvaguardan su tesoro y el símbolo de su "Misión" en Ame— Comento Naruto y Nagato asintió —Deseo que entiendan que… —Inicio Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! —Dijo Kushina sonriente —Ya nacieron, pasa —el rubio sonrió y entro en la habitación, con una máscara y una bata de enfermero.

—Hola… —dijo el rubio, acercándose a la Megami y a la Neko, quienes le recibieron con un beso.

— **Saluda a tu Otosan, Hazuki-Chan** —decía una feliz Kaguya, la niña tenía el cabello blanco de su padre, pero no había abierto los ojos todavía y no la obligarían, Naruto le dio un beso en la frente a Hazuki y miro a Kuroka quien abrazaba fuertemente a su hija, como si alguien deseara quitársela, Naruto le coloco una mano en el hombro, tranquilizando a su esposa.

— **Mira es tu padre Tatsuki-Chan** —dijo la Neko, mostrándole una tierna niña de cabello negro y ojos azules.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23:30; Templo/Base de Aogiri**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se hallaba con su traje de Zero, sobre una losa de piedra suspendida a varios metros del aire.

—Ya llegamos —dijeron unas felices Satsuki, Deidara y Tsunade —La conseguimos —Naruto observo lo que traía Tsunade entre sus manos: Una espada de una sola mano, guardamanos en forma de cruz templaría y la hoja tenía incrustaciones de joyas negras, con la apariencia de estrellas.

—Satsuki, Deidara, Tsunade… —Dijo Naruto, tomando la espada entre sus manos, llevo Chakra a sus pies, salto tan alto como pudo y clavo la espada en el cielorraso del templo, en una ranura que ya había preparado anteriormente, con la ayuda del difunto Yahiko; el cielorraso brillo en un color blanco y luego azul, Naruto bajo, se puso ante ellas mientras que señalaba la espada, ahora incrustada en el techo —Esa espada, se llama "Prometeo" y es un símbolo del poder de Albión, con sus tropas diezmadas, sin su auténtico líder y sin el símbolo de su "misión" pronto, caerán, no tienen la convicción suficiente, como para atacarnos, su líder, sea quien sea, se encuentra en el Occidente y pronto, se percatara, de que es una pérdida de recursos, el intentar conquistar este continente.

— ¡No tendrán ayuda, ni recursos y estarán desprotegido! —dijo Tsunade feliz.

—La espada, es un símbolo de su misión y fue usada por un héroe de sus tierras, cuando iniciaron la purga, en su propia localidad —dijo Naruto —Descansen, yo iré a casa, tengo que estar junto a mis hijos… Zero… fuera.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki; Habitación de los bebes**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambas bebes despertaron, al sentir la presencia de su padre, quien comenzó a cantarles.

 _ **Con cautela irás...**_

 _ **Porque Kami observa los pasos que das...**_

 _ **Toma fuerte mi mano y así...**_

 _ **Sabré que segura estaré.**_

 _ **Aunque muy lejos estés soledad…**_

 _ **Algún día yo te veré otra vez**_

 _ **Yo lo sé.**_

 _ **Cerca estuve de ti una vez, en mi confiabas también**_

 _ **Si algo de ti ignoré**_

 _ **Volvías a mí**_

 _ **Me lo harías saber...**_

 _ **Me lo hacías saber, otra vez.**_

 _ **Algo sucedió...**_

 _ **Y de pronto…**_

 _ **No supe que hacer...**_

 _ **Que habrá…**_

 _ **Después...**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después; Mokusei no Sato (Aldea fundada por los sobrevivientes de Konoha)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —exclamo Torune, mientras que Danzo alzaba su venda.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola de Vacío)** —Danzo giro sobre si, cuando los soldados del Imperio y de Freezer (Estos últimos bajo el comando de Sasuke) se lanzaron contra él; mientras que expulsaba una enorme hoja de viento, que cortaba sus cuerpos y caían ante él —Su objetivo… ¿Es el Hokage o soy yo?

— **Púdrete… no… no diré ni una palabra** —dijo un Alienígeno, levantando su mirada, para ver como el Sharingan, se transformaba en Mangekyō.

— **Tsukuyomi** —dijo Danzo, pasaron **2** horas y el alienígeno comenzó a gritar —Sasuke-Kun... que interesante —Siguió su camino —Mátenlos a todos.

—Hai, Danzo-Sama —dijeron los ANBUS con pocos o casi inexistentes escrúpulos.

— _ **Albión esta por desaparecer**_ —pensó Hamura, observando la masacre de los alienígenos y los soldados — _ **Freezer ha abandonado el planeta, alguien más está al mando, pero… este hombre, junto con Akatsuki; ambos serán un gran problema para Otosan y Aogiri**_ —Hamura desapareció en un **Shunshin.**


	18. Secuestro: Antesala de una Guerra

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Secuestro; Antesala de una guerra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se hallaba fuera de la mansión, se hallaba en el techo de la mansión, les había dicho a Kaguya y a Kuroka, que él haría que los niños se durmieran, pero ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el bien de Aogiri y en un posible ataque del Imperio, dejo a una pareja de **Kage Bushin** , cuidando a sus hijos y a otra pareja, la envió a espiar en Amegakure. En eso, sintió algo: Sus Bushin en la habitación de sus hijos acababan de disiparse, vio un par de sombras salir a gran velocidad desde la habitación de sus hijos y el odio, nublo su mente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure; Salón del Trono**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—A pesar de la muerte de Freezer, las fuerzas que le seguían, parecen perseguir algo más —dijo el nuevo General del Imperio. Ya no tenían apoyo, la muerte del delegado inicial del Imperio y la muerte del segundo delegado (Suzaku); habían traído la incredibilidad, sobre las colonias en las Shinobi Godaikoku —No sabemos de qué se trate, pero estaremos listos para lo que sea…

—Gracias, por desear, un mejor mañana para el Shinobi Sekai —dijo el principal proveedor y conspirador, un aliado del Imperio desde sus primeros días, alguien… bajo una capa negra —Con la muerte de esos Inhumanos, podremos ver el mañana y a las Shinobi Godaikoku, como un continente limpio, libre de todo mal.

—Estaremos aquí para servirle en lo que desee… —el Emperador, no finalizo sus palabras, puesto que apareció: Un soldado del Imperio y un ANBU.

—Danzo-Sama —hablaron al tiempo, entregándole a Danzo a Hazuki y Tatsuki, atadas por cadenas recubiertas de Fūin.

—Perfecto, de esta forma, podremos retomar el control de las naciones —dijo Danzo sonriente —Llévenlas al calabozo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo/Base de Aogiri**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué paso, Zero? —pregunto Tsunade, tallándose los ojos.

—Hazuki-Chan y Tsubaki-Chan, acaban de ser secuestradas, por el Imperio —dijo Naruto, mientras que su mano se encendía en fuego azul/negro; esas **12** palabras, les quitaron el sueño a los miembros de Aogiri.

—Vámonos, Zero —dijo Nagato, mientras que devolvía la vida a Yahiko quien respiraba pesadamente y sudaba.

—Pude escucharlo todo —aclaro Yahiko —Por tu rostro… puedo fácilmente ver, que ellas son tus hijas, ¿Verdad Naruto? —El rubio asintió, aguantándose el coraje de irse sin sus compañeros.

— **¿Y qué estamos esperando?** —pregunto una estresada Rias, ya que ella se sentía, casi como una hermana mayor para ambas niñas, y desde su punto, se estaban tardando demasiado.

— **No es solo ir, matar a los imperialistas y salir con Hazuki y Tsubaki cogidas de la mano** —hablo Kaguya, quien no cabía en su coraje ¿Cómo era posible que secuestraran a sus hijas, si la habitación estaba sellada? — **Tenemos que golpearles donde les duela.**

—D… Disculpen… mí… mi demora —dijo una nerviosa Deidara, quien se sentía intimidada, por las miradas de todos, mientras que mostraba unas pequeñas esculturas de tigres o pumas en sus manos.

—Vístanse —Ordeno Naruto —Y prepárense, porque no atacaremos civiles o soldados… a no ser que sea necesario —todos se detuvieron y le miraron extrañados ¿Y entonces que carajos hacían ellos? —Tengo la espada de un personaje histórico para ellos—Señalo Naruto, alzando un dedo al techo y señalando el arma clavada en el cielorraso del cuartel —atacaremos el corazón de su poder: político y armamentista, un edificio conocido como El Dorado, cuando ese edificio sea destruido, junto con todos sus líderes políticos, se desatara el caos, el pueblo, no sabrá que hacer y se amotinaran, contra la única fuerza del orden que quede en pie.

— **Pero los soldados, podrían instaurar una ley marcial y un gobierno armamentista** —contradijo Rias, pero se confundió al ver al rubio sonreír.

—Cuando… cuando vean que sus fuerzas militares no pueden protegerles, el pueblo se alzara —dijo Naruko sorprendida por el plan— ¿Ese es realmente el plan?

—Nagato, Konan, Rias y Koneko —Enumeró Naruto—Ustedes irán por Hazuki y Tsubaki —Los **4** asintieron firmes —Los demás atacaremos El Dorado.

—O… aún mejor, Niisan —dijo Naruko sonriente, se acercó a su hermano, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso —Tomaremos El Dorado con nuestras armas, masacraremos a quienes se encuentren en el interior y saldremos, antes de que Deidara lance su **C4** : Karura.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala del Consejo de la Resistencia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Miles de nuestros compañeros, han caído! —Hablo Gaara, el Kazekage — ¡Miles de Shinobis, Ángeles, Vampiros, Grim Reapers, Demonios, Kitsunes… han caído en esta guerra, han sido puestos en campos de concentración o han perecido en el campo de batalla!—Gaara Tomo aire, antes de seguir hablando — ¡Todos aquellos que nos han abandonado en estos últimos 16 años, se fueron, con la esperanza, de que nosotros, acabáramos con el enemigo! ¡Un enemigo que cometió la innegable estupidez, de desafiar a nuestro continente! ¡Cometió la estupidez de detener nuestras guerras y atacar a una minoría! —Todos vitorearon — ¡Entonces! ¡Llevemos esta alianza hasta el final, demostremos de lo que somos capaces, demostremos a Rikudo Sen'nin que su obsequio; el Chakra, puede unir a las personas! ¡Que juntos, somos una fuerza imparable!

— ¡Asi es! —Grito Mei, sucesora del fallecido Yagura — ¡Nuestros hijos, han creado una organización aliada de nombre Aogiri y han combatido con todas sus fuerzas a NUESTRO ENEMIGO! ¡Que sea nuestra sangre la que manche el suelo y no la de nuestros hijos y de nuestros nietos! ¡Que nuestros hijos, conozcan la paz y la tranquilidad!

— **¡Van a mandarnos un mensaje!** —Hablo Lord Gremory, representante de la fracción Yokai _**(N/A: Nos referimos a: Demonios, Kitsunes, Nekos, Grim Reapers)**_ — **¡Que pueden quedarse con todo!** —Los ánimos decayeron ligeramente— **¡Pero nosotros les enviaremos otro; QUE ESTA, ES NUESTRA TIERRA!** —En eso, apareció un Ángel Caído, portando un traje ANBU.

— **¡Mis señores, las fuerzas de Aogiri se han movilizado hacia Amegakure!** —aviso el Ángel ANBU.


	19. Los Diarios

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **19: Los Diarios**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Diario de Hazuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" _Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki Hazuki, hija de Ōtsutsuki Kaguya y Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Quizás el nombre de Otosan les suene de algo y es porque Otosan vivió en carne propia la tan llamada «Guerra de Luz»; jamás he podido entender ese nombre: ¿Luz de qué?; En fin… no importa, lo que importa es que hoy, se celebran los_ _ **15**_ _años de la llamada «Grandiosa Revolución» un ataque coordinado, entre: La Alianza, comandada al final por Hagoromo-Niisan y la fracción Aogiri, comandada por mi padre._

 _El día de hoy, he encontrado un diario escrito por mi padre, donde cuanta todas sus vivencias en esas épocas de guerra, ahora tan lejanas, lo que no entiendo, es: ¿Por qué Otosan lo conto todo en tercera persona?_

 _En fin ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? Entregare este diario al Museo, ya que es un registro histórico, del día a día, de la guerra, hasta el final y su triunfo"_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Diario de Zero (Otosan-Uzumaki Naruto)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Han pasado varios años, desde que pise Amegakure_ —pensaron de forma sincronizada, Nagato y Konan.

— "Las niñas deben de estar, en el Dorado" —dijo Deidara, por medio de un intercomunicador.

— "Todo el mundo atento" —dijo Naruto — "Saldré de mi escondite" —El rubio salió y se dio la alarma.

— ¡Es un Yokai, mátenlo! —Grito un soldado, mientras que él, junto a sus compañeros, habrían fuego contra Naruto, quien sonrió: Sus manos se rodearon de fuego, comenzó a girar, salto tan alto como pudo y creo un tornado de fuego azul que fue contra sus enemigos, carbonizándolos.

— "Con esto, ya deberíamos de atraerlos" —dijo Nagato— " **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " —Desde un muro, salió un ciempiés que repto y destruyo un par de edificios civiles.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Dorado; Centro de Mando del Imperio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡PERO QUE…! —Se preguntó el general al mando— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?! —Al ver venir un Rinoceronte con el Rinnegan en sus ojos, el general salto desde el edificio, encontrando su muerte en la caída.

Segundos después, tuvo frente a él a Naruto y Tsunade; Naruto lo tomo por el cuello, mientras que Tsunade le curaba, lo mejor que podía.

— ¿Dónde están mis hijas? —Pregunto en rubio, pero el hombre escupió sangre— ¡DONDE ESTAN TSUBAKI Y TATSUKI!

—El… el… área de… experimentación… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir el hombre, ya que Naruto lo decapito por la ira y el coraje que sentía.

— "¡ZERO!" —Dijo Deidara por el intercomunicador— "¡Kurotsuchi y yo, encontramos a las niñas, las estamos llevando hacia Uzushio!"

— "Bien" —dijo Naruto, antes de verse ante **5** soldados, armados con Katanas y rifles. 2 de ellos se lanzaron con Katanas y otro par, dispararon — **Kawarimi** —dijo simplemente y el soldado que no había actuado, fue reemplazado por él, siendo acribillado y su cuerpo atravesado por sus propios compañeros.

— ¡KEISUKE! —Grito uno de los soldados, antes de girarse, para dispararle a Naruto, pero el rubio Nekoshō, ya tenía una de sus Katanas en su cuello y la otra en el cuello del otro, que también llevaba un rifle.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gabriel tenía en sus manos un florete, con el cual se batía a duelo, con uno de los soldados, mientras que a su espalda, estaba Naruko con una Katana, también enfrentando a su propio rival.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Gabriel y Naruko se vieran rodeadas por una veintena de enemigos.

— ¡Naruko-Chan, lánzate al suelo, intentare algo! —Ordeno Gabriel, antes de que disparar flechas de luz, desde sus manos a sus rivales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Deseáis enfrentaros al poder de un Kami? —pregunto Nagato sonriente, pero al no hallar respuesta, utilizo el camino Ashura, transformo su mano en un cañón de Chakra y sin miramientos, ataco a sus rivales; que fueron carbonizados en el acto.

Se giró y vio a otra veintena de soldados, atravesados por flechas de papel, subió su mirada y sonrió al ver a Konan con sus alas de papel.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rias sonrió, le gustaban los retos y ante ella, al menos, 50 enemigos; a su lado Akeno.

Rias se rodeó de una energía roja, cuando la energía dejo de fluir, llevaba en sus manos: un arco y una flecha.

—Y bien… ¿Quién será el primero? —pregunto la demoniza pelirroja. Los soldados se lanzaron contra ella, pero Akeno comenzó a despedir una energía lila, gano 6 pares de alas y de sus manos, salieron relámpagos dorados que decapitaron a sus enemigos —No olvide decir que Akeno-Chan, es mi reina y que además es un Ángel Caído... ¿O sí? —Rias chasqueo sus dedos y un tornado rojo apareció en su mano y lo lanzo contra otro grupo de soldados, quienes fueron carbonizados, junto con sus equinos —La caballería da asco.

—Les estamos ganando, creo en lo personal, que lo estamos haciendo… —Naruto no continuo, puesto que una gran cantidad de huesos salieron del suelo, empalando a sus rivales, el rubio se giró y ver a una de sus esposas en el lugar, lo tranquilizo — ¡Kaguya-Chan!

— **Parecías necesitar ayuda** —dijo la usuaria del Byakugan sonriente.

—Pensé que estarías con Tatsuki-Chan —dijo Naruto, pero su esposa le sonrió con calma.

— **No te preocupes mi amor… Kuroka-Chan, cuida de Tatsuki y de Tsubaki** —Contesto ella, antes de realizar sellos— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Los Gokages, seguidos por el gran ejército de la Resistencia y liderados por Hagoromo.

— ¡Muy bien señores, vinimos a conseguir nuestra libertad, acabemos con ellos! —dijo Hagoromo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡SI! —Gritaron todos.

—He… Hagoromo… —le llamo Naruto.

— ¡No te preocupes Otosan! —Dijo un sonriente Hamura, cuyos ojos eran ahora azules con una aureola blanca —Fui a la luna, para conseguir el Dojutsu…

—He… niños… —volvió a advertir Naruto.

—…Además, ellos jamás se habrían esperado, enfrentarse al mismísimo Shinobi no Kami —finalizo su discurso Hagoromo, para que después un rayo cayera a sus espaldas, ensombreciendo su rostro y dándole una apariencia de alguien…

—Ya hemos barrido con una gran cantidad de las fuerzas del Imperio —Contesto Naruto, haciendo notar los cadáveres —Además, los aldeanos salieron de sus casa y liberaron a los Shinobis encarcelados —Solo en ese momento, notaron el improvisado ejército civil, de Ame.

—Además —dijo una sonriente Deidara desde un ave de arcilla —Hemos conseguido barrer con sus fuerzas, ya no les queda nada… ahora, solo basta con tomar El Dorado y quitar las banderas del Imperio y tomar los años necesarios, para que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, de la aparición del Imperio.

— ¡ME ESTAN DICIENDO, QUE MOVILIZAMOS TODO UN EJERCITO SHINOBI, PARA NADA! —Grito la molesta Uzukage (Kushina) mientras que comenzaba a perseguir a su hijo felino, por toda Ame.

— **Hagoromo-Kun** —le llamo su madre — **2** **cosas: 1.** **Nunca hagas enfadar a tu Obachan** —Hagoromo asintió — **2.** **Moviliza las tropas, acaben con los imperialistas que aun queden, destruyan el Dorado y traigan a su líder para la ejecución.**

Hagoromo y el escuadrón 1, entraron en el lugar; encontraron al hombre a punto de suicidarse con una pistola, para no ser ejecutado "deshonrosamente", pero, Naruto, consiguió lanzar una bola de fuego y quitarle la pistola… además de la mano.

Tomaron al hombre y a rastras, lo llevaron hasta el lugar donde todo comenzó: Konohagakure o bueno, sus ruinas, lo colocamos en lo que debió de ser, la plaza principal, bajo la mirada de los 4 Hokages: Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen y Namikaze Minato.

 **(Otosan no especifica en su diario la ejecución, solo sé que hay una página en blanco y que salta inmediatamente, a una batalla contra el "Hokage": Shimura Danzo)**

—Eres muy gentil en venir a verme… Kyubi no Kitsune —dijo Danzo.

—Danzo —dijo Kushina mirándolo con odio.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora, que El Imperio a desaparecido? —pregunto Aburame Shino.

—Nada, solo deseo reconstruir Konoha y devolverlo a su gloria y para eso… ¡Utilizare a Kyubi! —Danzo realizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad— **¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Centro de Atadura)** —Naruto fue atrapado por las enredaderas, pero pronto Danzo se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había reemplazado por un tronco — _Kawarimi… muy listo, Kyubi._

— **¡Neko Gijutsu:** **Gōon Bureizu! (Arte de Gato: Llamarada Estruendosa)** —Naruto junto sus manos, mientras que realizaba el sello del tigre, casi como una pistola con los dedos y de ella, surgió una llamarada azul, que carbonizo a Danzo — ¡¿COMO?! —Pregunto Naruto, al verlo sobre una de las pocas casas, de la actualmente destruida Konoha.

— ¿Te opondrás al poder de Mokusei? —pregunto Danzo, antes de que Naruto sonriera de forma siniestra.

— ¿Te opondrás al poder de Uzushio y Aogiri? —Pregunto Naruto— **¡Neko Gijutsu:** **Gegen'notsuki Hi! (Arte de Gato: Incendio de Luna Ménguate)** —Desde su mano abierta, se formó una llama azul/negra, Naruto subió su mano, por encima de su cabeza y una medialuna de fuego salió contra Danzo.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Danzo lanzo balas de viento, que cortaron la luna de fuego y él salió ileso, pero se enfadó al ver a Naruto sonreírle.

— ¿Es esto, lo mejor que tienes? —Pregunto Naruto sonriendo de forma burlesca, chasqueando sus dedos y con total calma, nombro su siguiente ataque — **Neko Gijutsu: Hita Puropera (Arte Felino: Hélice de Fuego)** —El fuego se manifestó sobre Naruto, en forma de pequeñas llamas, casi sin importancia, Naruto sonrío, extendió sus brazos y giro sobre sí mismo, lanzando "discos de fuego azul" contra Danzo, quien recibió un par, antes de desaparecer y Naruto, dejo de girar — _Interesante: Ese Jutsu, se conecta con os ojos en su brazo y por consecuencia, le da una… aparente in… ¿Qué? De los_ _ **10**_ _ojos,_ _ **2**_ _se encuentran cerrados… será posible que…_

— ¡Fūton: Kuro-Fū no Nagare no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Corriente de Viento Negro) —Danzo expulso de su boca, una medialuna de viento negro, que al hacer contacto con Naruto, produjo una enorme explosión y el humo no parecía querer disminuir — ¡Lo derrote! —pensó Danzo — ¡Ahora solo tengo que llevar su cuerpo a…!

— **¡Neko Gijutsu:** **Hyō Kama! (Arte Felino: Mordida de Leopardo)** —exclamo Naruto y desde el humo, salió un felino de fuego azul/negro que golpeo a Danzo —Van **3** ojos cerrados...

— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Dragón de Viento)** —Exclamo Danzo atacando a Naruto.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Shīrudo Neko! (Arte Felino: Escudo Felino)** —Exclamo Naruto, creando un muro de fuego negro/azul.

— ¡Imposible! —murmuro Danzo — ¡Mi Jutsu, debería de haberte, carbonizado!

— ¿Carbonizado? —Pregunto Naruto, mientras que el muro caía — ¡Ho, ya veo!... ¿¡Hablas de algo como esto!? —Naruto se rodeó nuevamente de fuego, apoyo sus manos en el suelo— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Hi no Maru! (Arte Felino: Circulo de Fuego)** —Escucho a Danzo arder.

—No alcanzo a activar el Izanagi —dijo Kuroka a sus espaldas, Naruto se giró y la beso en los labios.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fin del Diario de Zero**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo que sigue a este punto era muy básico, por ello mismo, no lo agregue, lo que hice fue reescribir las palabras de mi padre en mi propio diario y quitar algunas cosas que no me gustaron o que veo, sin relevancia… ¡OJO!: El diario de mi padre no fue alterado, solo el mío.

En fin, iré a entregarlo al museo.

Esta… esta es una buena época, en la academia se nos enseña sobre la Revolución y hay un museo dentro de la escuela y un lugar honorifico a todos cuantos lucharon y son tomados por héroes.

Lo que me gusta, es vivir en paz y armonía en esta nueva era y lo mejor de ser hija del Uzukage, es que sé que Otosan, sigue luchando, aun hoy en día por la paz.

Sin más me despido: Hazuki, fuera.

FIN.


End file.
